Teardrops on Black Roses
by Exo-Politics522
Summary: The sequel of reincarnated. It's about Chihiro and Hakus son, Yori, who is sixteen and has to deal with taking care of his younger sister, who at the time is four years old and a teenage girl he found unconcious in the forest near Haku's river during war.
1. black rose, Yori Enter Mei and Harumi

**Teardrops on Black Roses**

**by Melodramaticperson2215**

**Sequel to Reincarnated... I know, It has a sucky title to it, but I lost my train of thought when It came to me... Oh well. Anyways, It's about Chihiro and Haku's first son, Yori, Who is Sixteen years old, and How he deals with this girl he found in the forest that he is the guardian of and meanwhile, has to take care of his younger sister while Haku and Chihiro are spending their anniversary in the Human world for two months. **

**Meanwhile a Civil war is going on in the Spirit world between the minister of the northern Spirit world and the ministers of the south (who just happen to be Kyo and Ryou) and when Chihiro and Haku come back from the Human world, Haku has to go to war and Yori has to take care of things for his family! (BTW, Haku and Chihiro are staying in Kuruizawa) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away, but I do own the characters I made up.**

--

Yori's pov...

"Bye, honey! Don't forget to take care of your little sister and make good choices!" Chihiro called after she gave Mei, Yori's little sister who was four years old, a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Sure, Mum," Yori muttered.

"Bye, mommy and daddy," Mei cried. Mei was very close to Chihiro and very clingy. She and Yori did have their fights because Yori never really hung out with Mei, and hated to babysit her, but most of the time, they got along just fine, even though Yori didn't really socialize with that many people. In fact, he had a lot of trust issues. He hated nearly everyone in the bathhouse, let alone the Spirit World.

"Bye, Yori! Take good care of Mei for us!" Haku called as he and Chihiro finally went into the tunnel.

"Whatever,"Yori mumbled.

"How can wu just say tha, Yowi?" Mei said

"Well, let's go back," Yori muttered.

"Onee-chan, why don't you talk to a wots of peoples?" Mei, who was still crying, asked innocently.

"You know why!" Yori snapped.

"I'm sowwy, big bwoder!" She apologized (A/N: Mei is four, so she doesn't have a very large vocabulary and you can't understand a lot of the stuff she's saying, but bear with her. She's four!).

"Don't Pity me," Yori growled as they walked across the plain, past the shops, and went up the stairs and entered the bathhouse. Yori found Harumi, who was Isao's sister. They were the children of Hitoshi and Kayo, who were family friends.

Isao was Yori's best friend and his sister, Harumi, was friends with Yori, too, but nothing more. They were the only friends Yori had now.

Harumi was around fifteen and had short black hair around shoulders length and brown eyes. She was rather tall, but had a heart of gold.

"Hey, Harumi," Yori greeted her.

"Hey. What's up, Yori?" She asked.

"Hi, Hawui!" Mei said sweetly.

"Hi, Mei. How are you?" Harumi greeted her and bent down to hug Mei. Harumi and Mei acted like they were sisters separated at birth.

"Can you and/or Isao watch Mei for me? I'm going to my forest," Yori said. Yori was the guardian of the forest near the Kohaku River and had an affinity for Earth, meaning he was a nature spirit.

One day, when Yori was around fourteen years old, he took a walk near the Kohaku river and discovered a forest that was neglected and barren. He pitied the forest, for it reminded himself of how he felt. He later became the forest's guardian and soon restored it to it's natural beauty.

"Sure," Harumi said.

"Thanks, Harumi. Later," Yori thanked her.

"Anytime," She replied.

Yori walked away and exited the the bathhouse. He went down the stairs and went across the bridge past the shops. He walked east of his father's river and entered his forest.

He inhaled. He loved this forest of his and everything in it. He checked every living thing in the forest to see that everything was in good shape and then walked to his pond.

When he reached the pond, he paused. He gaped. What he saw made him express the least bits of feeling he had left since three years ago. Compassion and sympathy.

There was a girl who looked to be about fourteen years old. She was caked in blood from head to toe and looked to be on the shorter side. She was passed out on the ground. She had many wounds, bruises, and contusions.

_'Well, I guess I'll take her to my and Isao's chambers. The Spirits, Yunas, and Servants would ask way too many questions,'_ Yori thought to himself as he slung the teenage girl on his back while he transformed into a dragon (Yes, he too, could transform into a dragon. He takes after Haku, mostly. heh). He found her to be quite light.


	2. Enter Isao and Shiori!

**Teardrops on Black Roses**

**by Melodramaticperson2215**

**Sequel to Reincarnated... I know, It has a sucky title to it, but I lost my train of thought when It came to me... Oh well. Anyways, It's about Chihiro and Haku's first son, Yori, Who is Sixteen years old, and How he deals with this girl he found in the forest that he is the guardian of and meanwhile, has to take care of his younger sister while Haku and Chihiro are spending their anniversary in the Human world for two months. **

**Meanwhile a Civil war is going on in the Spirit world between the minister of the northern Spirit world and the ministers of the south (who just happen to be Kyo and Ryou) and when Chihiro and Haku come back from the Human world, Haku has to go to war and Yori has to take care of things for his family! (BTW, Haku and Chihiro are staying in Kuruizawa) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away, but I do own the characters I made up.**

--

Third pt of view

The fourteen-year-old girl woke up. She looked at her surroundings, and noticed that the room she was in was totally unfamiliar to her.

A boy entered the room. His size was average and had blonde hair. His eyes were black and he had a normal figure. He noticed that she was awake.

"Hi! I'm Isao. Oh wait! I should probably tell Yori that your up. He's the one who brought you here, you know. Oh, I'm sorry, I'm probably just rabbling now. What's your name?" He said.

"My name is Shiori," She replied.

"Oh! That's a pretty name, Shiori!" He said. "Hold, on, Yori will be here in one sec."

"Um, okay. Thanks," She thanked him.

"No problem! Later," He told her before he left.

_'God, he was friendly,'_ Shiori thought to herself. She started humming to herself, and then another boy entered the room.

This boy had jet-black hair and yellow eyes that glowed. He taller than Isao and had a muscular like figure.

--

Yori's pov...

When Yori entered the room, the girl was still covered in blood. She was awake, though.

"Hi," She greeted him shyly.

"...yeah, hi," Yori muttered.

"Um, are you Yori?" She asked him.

"Yeah...what's it to you?"

"Nothing. Just wondering...," was her reply.

"Oh. Then what's your name?" He asked. This was the first time he had actually spoken with a little confidence to someone other than Harumi and Isao.

"Shiori."

"Oh. Can you remember anything prior to when you passed out? Other than your name."

"No. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. It's not your fault," he reassured her.

"Okay..."

"Er, why don't you... um, take a shower? You're caked in blood," He suggested softly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry you had to see me like that! Please excuse me!" She exclaimed.

"No worries.Also, Isao's sister, Harumi, lent us some of her old clothes when you were unconscious. Use those."

"Okay. Thank you! Tell her I said thanks."

--

After Shiori took her shower, Yori disovered that she was very skinny, not anorexic, but very slim, and had light brown hair. She also had icy blue eyes, but after he got to know her, she had a very warm personality.

"How old are you, Shiori?" Yori had asked her.

"Er, I'm fourteen," She replied.

"Oh. That's what I thought. You look it."

"Is that a compliment?" She asked.

"Maybe."


	3. Opening up to her

**Teardrops on Black Roses**

**by Melodramaticperson2215**

**Sequel to Reincarnated... I know, It has a sucky title to it, but I lost my train of thought when It came to me... Oh well. Anyways, It's about Chihiro and Haku's first son, Yori, Who is Sixteen years old, and How he deals with this girl he found in the forest that he is the guardian of and meanwhile, has to take care of his younger sister while Haku and Chihiro are spending their anniversary in the Human world for two months. **

**Meanwhile a Civil war is going on in the Spirit world between the minister of the northern Spirit world and the ministers of the south (who just happen to be Kyo and Ryou) and when Chihiro and Haku come back from the Human world, Haku has to go to war and Yori has to take care of things for his family! (BTW, Haku and Chihiro are staying in Kuruizawa) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away, but I do own the characters I made up.**

--

Third pt of view

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Shiori yelled.

"Whoa, watch the language," Yori said.

"Hell? So what if I say hell? Hell, hell, hell!"

"Seriously, watch it."

"Why?" Shiori asked.

"Because Yubaba, the owner of the bathhouse, lives right above us. And if she hears you, she'll throw a fit because her giant baby, Boh, might hear and she doesn't want us who wait on her to pollute his pipsqueak little mind," Yori whispered quickly.

"And I should care, why?"

"BECAUSE SHE'S NUTS!" Yori exploded.

"Oh, okay, then. Sorry."

"It's alright. Just watch it, though. By the way, you'll be staying with Harumi in her chambers. She doesn't have a roommate and I already have Isao. Plus, I already have to take care of my four-year-old sister."

"Oh."

"Yes, so... I'll intoduce you guys at dinner, I guess..."

"Okay."

The next few mintes were quiet, and they just sat there on the floor in Yori's room. Yori looked as if he was deep in thought, until Shiori spoke up.

"Yori?" She asked.

This caught his attention. "Hmmm? Yes?" He said.

"Are your parents here, too?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do they live here?"

"Yes, but they went to celebrate their sixteenth anniversary in the Human world."

"Why the Human world?"

"My mother is human," Yori explained quietly.

"Oh."

"I don't get to spend time with them that much, though. They spend much more time with Mei, my younger sister, and I never really see them that much, even though we all live in the bathhouse, they live on a different floor. I do see them sometimes, but I never get to talk to them," Yori whispered sadly.

This was the first time he had truly opened up to someone, even though he only knew this someone for a short while since three years ago, when the worst catastrophe happened in his entire life. Tears whelled up in his eyes, but he didn't shed them.

"I'm sorry. That's so sad," Shiori said sadly.

"It's not fair, okay! They abandoned me when I needed them, and they didn't stay with me! Half of the reason is because of my sister! I can see why, though. I don't look anything like either one of them. Mother has black eyes and father has Green eyes! Mine are Yellow! It doesn't make any friggin' sense! And Mei is the spitting image of mother! My skin is so ghostly white! Why the hell am I so... different...?"

Yori shed his tears now. They started to stream down his beautiful face. Shiori pittied him, she really did.

"It's good that you're different, though. It's good. That means that you are your _own_ person. Listen to what your heart says. Don't listen to what other people say about you," Shiori said soothingly.

"Even when everyone is looking down on you? They all think that my mother _cheated _on my father! When everyone took their first look at me, they thought I was a bad omen!"

"Shhhh...," Shiori comforted him.

"You wouldn't know what it's like...," Yori murmured.

"You're totally one hundred percent right. I don't know what it's like. But, you don't know what it's like to forget everything about yourself, except for your own age and name..."

"Yeah, I guess I _am _a freak either way..."

"No you're not. Don't keep your feelings all bottled up inside. It's bad. If you _ever_ need to tell someone something, tell me."

"Thanks, Shiori. I'm sorry I burdened you."

"No, you didn't!"

"Really, I'm sorry for crying like that."

"It's alright, Yori."

_' This is why he's so...lonely all the time? I feel so bad,'_ Shiori thought to herself sadly.

"Well, I gotta go, so later."

"Okay. Feel better, Yori-kun!" Shiori said brightly as Yori blushed.


	4. Shut up and Smile

**Teardrops on Black Roses**

**by Melodramaticperson2215**

**Sequel to Reincarnated... I know, It has a sucky title to it, but I lost my train of thought when It came to me... Oh well. Anyways, It's about Chihiro and Haku's first son, Yori, Who is Sixteen years old, and How he deals with this girl he found in the forest that he is the guardian of and meanwhile, has to take care of his younger sister while Haku and Chihiro are spending their anniversary in the Human world for two months. **

**Meanwhile a Civil war is going on in the Spirit world between the minister of the northern Spirit world and the ministers of the south (who just happen to be Kyo and Ryou) and when Chihiro and Haku come back from the Human world, Haku has to go to war and Yori has to take care of things for his family! (BTW, Haku and Chihiro are staying in Kuruizawa) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away, but I do own the characters I made up.**

--

Yori's pt of view...

Yori found Isao and they chatted for a little while.

"So what do you think about that Shiori chick?" Isao asked.

"Chick?" Yori questioned. He didn't like the sound of refferig to Shiori like that.

"Yeah, you know. What do you think of her?" Isao repeated.

"Er, she's really kind. I like her... as a person," Yori muttered.

"Oooohh... You have the hots for her, don't ya?" Isao suggested.

"NO! I don't believe in love anymore. Anyways, I just met her a few hours ago. You don't just fall in love with someone like that. Wouldn't you like to know?"

Isao stayed silent for a few very long minutes. Yori drummed his fingers against the table they were sitting at.

"Why're you so quiet?" Yori asked, frustrated.

"..."

"Why?"

"..."

"Tell me, Isao," Yori sighed.

"..."

"TELL ME NOW!" Yori snapped.

"...I just don't want to see you get hurt anymore, Yori... You say all these things, yet you don't really mean them," Isao whispered sadly.

"Isao...," Yori murmured.

"Shiori is nice... I've met her... But be careful. I don't want you to get hurt anymore," Isao whispered.

"Don't you worry!" Yori's gruff voice returned.

"Yori...I worry about you...a lot..."

Just then, Harumi joined them. Two minutes later, Shiori joined them as well.

"Hey," They said at the same time.

"Oh, yes. Harumi, this is Shiori. Shiori, that's Harumi. You guys'll be roommates," Yori introduced them to each other.

"Good to meet you!" Shiori said.

"Yeah, I can't wait until you move in!" Harumi replied. Hearing this, Yori's lips actually curved into a small smile. Hearing this actually made him happy, something he hadn't felt in a very long time.


	5. Be afraid, very afraid

**Teardrops on Black Roses**

**by Melodramaticperson2215**

**Sequel to Reincarnated... I know, It has a sucky title to it, but I lost my train of thought when It came to me... Oh well. Anyways, It's about Chihiro and Haku's first son, Yori, Who is Sixteen years old, and How he deals with this girl he found in the forest that he is the guardian of and meanwhile, has to take care of his younger sister while Haku and Chihiro are spending their anniversary in the Human world for two months. **

**Meanwhile a Civil war is going on in the Spirit world between the minister of the northern Spirit world and the ministers of the south (who just happen to be Kyo and Ryou) and when Chihiro and Haku come back from the Human world, Haku has to go to war and Yori has to take care of things for his family! (BTW, Haku and Chihiro are staying in Kuruizawa) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away, but I do own the characters I made up.**

--

Shiori's pt of view...

Shiori was eating alone in the dining room, while she overheard some of the workers gossiping.

"...I pity him...poor boy...," One yuna said sympathetically.

"...He's a bad omen. I'll be his mother cheated on her mate and carried another's child... looks nothing like either of his parents...," A servant whispered.

Shiori gasped. They were talking about _Yori_.

"...All Aki's fault...It's all Aki's fault...Aki's to blame...," Another gossiped.

"...No...I bet it's the parents' fault...They're always up to no good...," A frog servant said quietly. Shiori's jaw clenched.

"...No, he's just coldhearted and mean... He's a hateful person... I hate him... hope he rots in hell..."

Shiori had it. She snarled as she got up and left the dining room. She had enough.

--

That night...

Shiori and Yori were in Isao and Yori's chambers. That night, Shiori was going to use Isao's bed and the next night, move into Harumi's chambers. She was using his bed because Isao offered and he was visiting his grandmother for the night with Harumi and his parents.

"Yori?" Shiori had asked.

"Hmm?" Yori said as he read his book.

"Who's... Aki?" Shiori asked hesitantly.

Yori's face went even paler than it usually was for a moment. Shiori shivered. Maybe she shouldn't have asked?

"Aki is nobody you need to know about," Yori seethed.

"But who is she?" Shiori protested.

"I TOLD YOU, YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW!" Yori hissed. Shiori gulped. She really got him angry now.

"S-sorry," She stuttered. Yori's face softened.

"Don't worry about it. Just please don't ask me about it again," Yori whispered.

"Okay."

"Promise? Do or Die?" He asked doubtfully.

"Promise," She giggled. Sometimes he could sound like a child, even though he was like the cold northern wind most times.

"Alright, lights out then," Yori muttered.

"NO!" She shrieked.

"Why not?" Yori asked angrily.

"You'll laugh and tease me...," Shiori muttered.

"No, I won't. Do or Die. I promise," Yori promised.

"...I'm afraid... of the dark... I know, it's pathetic! I'm fourteen years old!" She sobbed.

"Why are you afraid?" Yori asked, calming himself.

"...I have n-nightmares... Like last night...," Shiori shivered.

"What are the nightmares about?"

"That.. someone... will come for me in the dark... Someone who'll attack me... or worse, kill me," Shiori whispered.

"No one will attack you, I swear."

"But how can you be so sure...? What if someone does?" Shiori asked carefully.

"Not while I'm around, they won't. Besides, this bathhouse is guarded. If anyone raids it, Yubaba will do something about it. If somebody does somehow get in here, which I am one hundred percent sure they won't, I will gladly take care of them for you," Yori said gently.

"Okay, I trust you..."

"Good. That's good. Just think happy thoughts, and you'll be alright," Yori said soothingly.

_'Yori has a soft side?'_ Shiori wondered, being astonished.

"Good night, Shiori... Have a good night's rest," Yori murmured before he fell asleep. To her surprise, Shiori fell asleep shortly after he did.


	6. The secret of the black rose

**Teardrops on Black Roses**

**by Melodramaticperson2215**

**Sequel to Reincarnated... I know, It has a sucky title to it, but I lost my train of thought when It came to me... Oh well. Anyways, It's about Chihiro and Haku's first son, Yori, Who is Sixteen years old, and How he deals with this girl he found in the forest that he is the guardian of and meanwhile, has to take care of his younger sister while Haku and Chihiro are spending their anniversary in the Human world for two months. **

**Meanwhile a Civil war is going on in the Spirit world between the minister of the northern Spirit world and the ministers of the south (who just happen to be Kyo and Ryou) and when Chihiro and Haku come back from the Human world, Haku has to go to war and Yori has to take care of things for his family! (BTW, Haku and Chihiro are staying in Karuizawa) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away, but I do own the characters I made up.**

--

3rd pt of view...

"WHAT?! YORI HAD A FIANCE?! AND THIS WAS THREE YEARS AGO? MEANING HE WAS THIRTEEN AND HE STILL WAS ENGAGED?!" Shiori yelled in disbelief.

"What? It's how things are done in this world. Anyways... Why do you wanna know?" Harumi asked.

"I heard some yunas and servants gossiping about him and that they said how he's so hateful and cruel and that it was all Aki's fault," Shiori explained.

"The bastards," Harumi muttered.

"They don't even know Yori that well... How can they be so _cruel_ to him? He's so kind and gentle towards me at most times...," Shiori murmured.

"Yeah, I know. Why don't they leave him alone? Just 'cause he looks nothing like his parents. Who cares? He's not a bad omen. That's bullcrap. Yes, he can be very quiet and very grouchy and mean when he's in a bad mood. But so what? I'd feel exactly like that if everyone was looking down on me. I don't know how he can stand it," Harumi said quietly.

"Yeah, I know. But, really, what does Aki have to do with it?"

"Well, I told you. She was his fiance. They were betrothed. They were childhood friends and Yori soon fell in love with Aki. She fell for him shortly after he fell for her as well. They soon found out they were betrothed and they were so happy. Then one day... Kyo and Ryou raided the Bathhouse. It was a great massacre. Ryou found Aki in our room. She used to be my roommate. He knew about her relationship with Yori," Harumi shuddered.

"That's terrible," Shiori shuddered as well.

"Oh, it's not the end yet, my friend. Just you wait. Ryou and Kyo have long hated the Nigihayama family because of their power... Even little Mei has great power that will astonish you and she's only four years old. So Ryou, the evilest between him and his twin, Kyo, decided to slaughter Aki because he knew of her relationship with Yori. He slowly approached her and he stabbed her to death. Ever since, Yori has never been the same. He seeks vengence on the twins and he wants to find them and kill them. His poor heart has been broken," Harumi murmured sympathetically.

"That's so sad! I'm so sorry for Yori!" Shiori cried, as tears started to stream down her now dull, gray eyes that were before a beautiful icy-blue.

"I know... Let's go to bed," Harumi said quietly.She and Shiori went to bed and Harumi shortly fell asleep, but Shiori stayed up all night, thinking about Yori and how he'd felt when he discovered that Aki was dead.


	7. sickness

**Teardrops on Black Roses**

**by Melodramaticperson2215**

**Sequel to Reincarnated... I know, It has a sucky title to it, but I lost my train of thought when It came to me... Oh well. Anyways, It's about Chihiro and Haku's first son, Yori, Who is Sixteen years old, and How he deals with this girl he found in the forest that he is the guardian of and meanwhile, has to take care of his younger sister while Haku and Chihiro are spending their anniversary in the Human world for two months. **

**Meanwhile a Civil war is going on in the Spirit world between the minister of the northern Spirit world and the ministers of the south (who just happen to be Kyo and Ryou) and when Chihiro and Haku come back from the Human world, Haku has to go to war and Yori has to take care of things for his family! (BTW, Haku and Chihiro are staying in Karuizawa) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away, but I do own the characters I made up.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3rd pt of view...

That morning, Shiori was having breakfast with Isao and Harumi. She wondered where Yori was, so she asked Isao.

"Where's Yori?" Shiori asked.

"Yori is sick with the stomach flu and won't probably be up and around until another couple of days. I tried to Take him to the infirmary, but he demanded on staying in our room. he also wouldn't let anyone tend to him. I guess I'll have to stay in my parents' chambers. They always have two extra futons, although I don't know why," Isao explained.

"Aww, Jeez! Yori doesn't care about his health at all!" Shiori said. She got up from her chair and started to run to the elevator to get to Yori and Isao's chambers.

"Shiori, biffle! Wait! Don't ya wanna finish eating?!" Harumi yelled.

"Sorry, gotta go!" Shiori called. Far behind her, Harumi and Isao were shaking their heads in disaproval.

Shiori waited for the elevator doors to open, and when they did, she went to the second-top floor and went into Yori and Isao's chambers. She could hear groans of pain.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yori...?" Shiori said. There lay Yori on the futon, vomiting in a tiny waste basket (A/N: To those of you who are eating, I apologize that you had to read that... sorry!).

"Ugh.. Who... the hell... is... it...?" Yori moaned. Shiori walked to the sink and wetted a washcloth. She walked to the futon and put the cold, moist washcloth against Yori's forehead.

"Why... are you... in here? I can take care.... of myself," Yori muttered.

"No, you can't. Not like this. You're burning up and you're vomiting. If you want to get better, you need someone to tend to you," Shiori said. "I'll have to stay here until you get better."

"WHAT?!" Yori shot up, but then coughed. It was strange, though. Shiori had seen nothing like it. He was coughing out blood. Surely this doesn't happen when a person has the stomach flu.

"Jeez... This may be stupid to ask, but are you well enough to bathe?" Shiori asked gently.

"Yeah, I'll try, I guess...." Yori took a shower after that and when he got out he looked much better than he did before.

Shiori smiled radiantly. "You already look much better than you did before," She said. Yori blushed harder than he already was (A/N: His face was already beet red because he was sick).


	8. let's hang out

**Teardrops on Black Roses**

**by Melodramaticperson2215**

**Sequel to Reincarnated... I know, It has a sucky title to it, but I lost my train of thought when It came to me... Oh well. Anyways, It's about Chihiro and Haku's first son, Yori, Who is Sixteen years old, and How he deals with this girl he found in the forest that he is the guardian of and meanwhile, has to take care of his younger sister while Haku and Chihiro are spending their anniversary in the Human world for two months. **

**Meanwhile a Civil war is going on in the Spirit world between the minister of the northern Spirit world and the ministers of the south (who just happen to be Kyo and Ryou) and when Chihiro and Haku come back from the Human world, Haku has to go to war and Yori has to take care of things for his family! (BTW, Haku and Chihiro are staying in Karuizawa) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away, but I do own the characters I made up... Or any of the songs that are quoted in this fanfic... All credit goes to My Chemical Romance, Taking Back Sunday, whoever wrote "Itsumo Nando Demo", Green Day, and Bowling for Soup. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3rd pt of view...

"Aren't you going to catch my sickness from me if you stay here for a while?" Yori said.

"I don't care," Shiori replied with a shrug. Yori stared at her in disbelief. This girl was really going to stay in his chambers and take care of him?

"Seriously? You don't care that you might get sick? Yori asked.

"Nope..."

"Wow."

"Well, I think you should go to bed now... You're not fully recovered yet, you know," Shiori said.

"Yes, I know. Kami, don't act like a mother," Yori muttered as he lay down on his futon.

"Good night, Yori-san. Have a good night's sleep," Shiori said kindly. For the first time, Shiori saw Yori smile, even though it was a small smile. His golden eyes were glinting with happiness.

"Thank you. This is the first time anyone has ever treated me this way. They never cared about me like _this _before. Thank you so much, Shiori," Yori murmured. He then coughed harshly.

"You don't need to thank me... G'night," Shiori mumbled out of embarassment. Her face was bright red.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yori's pov..

Yori woke up to find the sun gleaming in his face. Yori quickly buried his head under the blanket. The sun was hurting his eyes, since he had very sensitive eyes.

"Good morning!" Yori heard a feminine voice full of cheerfulness he recognized as Shiori's. He heard Shiori set something down on a table. He could hear her footsteps coming closer towards his futon. She prodded his head that was under the blankets.

"Wake up, Yori," She said.

"Go away...," he groaned.

"I know getting up is difficult for you (A/N: It is for me, too!), but I'm afraid you'll have to get up anyways. Do you feel any better?"

"Yes...," Yori said as he got up from his futon.

"I brought you some food," Shiori said brightly.

"Thanks," Yori thanked her as he ran to get the food. If Shiori was animated, she would definitely have sweat dropped. When she went into the other room, Yori was scarfing down some food that would really upset his stomach.

"Yori... I don't think you should eat so much...," Shiori began.

"C'mon, I'm eating! I haven't eaten like this in a long, _long_ time," He said in between mouthfulls. Shiori couldn't help but smile.

"Let me take your temperature," Shiori said. Yori allowed her to do so. He put the thermometer under his tongue and waited for a while. It finally beeped.

"104 degrees farenheight... Still got a ways to go," Shiori said as Yori groaned.

"Harumi and Isao are probably worrying about you. I'll get some sleep and you can eat lunch with them. Don't worry. I'll get some sleep. You should be able to have time to yourself," Yori muttered.

"Okay.... I'll be back in one hour. Do not leave this room and try to get some sleep," Shiori told him. Before he could say anything, Shiori left the room.

_'Sometimes I wonder about her past and her future. Hmmm... I wonder if she's a spirit, a witch, or a....a...a HUMAN?! No way! I saw those fangs of hers!' _Yori thought to himself. He just shook it off.

He'd accept her for who she was; a kind-hearted person who cared for him when he was ill or upset or whatever.

She was different from everyone in this bath house. She didn't care about a person's past, she'd treat them normally. Too bad he couldn't let anyone else in his heart. He didn't have any room left at all for anyone at all. Yori smiled sadly as he thought about that and more about Shiori.

Then he finally fell asleep, laying there on the futon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shioriiii! You have to tell me all the details! Did the Demon lord actually let you tend to him?" Harumi teased.

"Yes, the "Demon Lord" let me tend to his sickness. I only have one hour to hang out with you guys, though. I'm real sorry 'bout that. I guess I still have to defeat the demons of his sickness," Shiori apologized.

"Nah, Don't worry," Harumi said.

"Yeah, don't worry. 'We're gonna make damn sure' that Yori recovers," Isao laughed. He seemed to be quoting something, but Shiori didn't know what.

"What? Isao, are you quoting something?" Shiori asked.

"Oh, that," Harumi giggled. "Isao likes this song that Yori let him listen to on his CD player. I think it's called "Make Damn Sure" or something. It is really good, though. You'd like it, I think. A band called Taking Back Sunday wrote it."

"Oh, that's cool. Maybe If Yori lets me, I'll check it out sometime," Shiori mused.

"That'd be great. Maybe you could check out the other bands we like, like My Chemical Romance, Bowling for Soup, and Greenday," Isao suggested.

"I'll be sure to," Shiori said, grinning. "Oh, time flyed!" I gotta go, you guys! It's been two hours! I promised I'd be back an hour ago!"

"Don't worry! 'Make Damn Sure!'" Harumi called. Shiori giggled as she ran to the elevator.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm Back, Yori!" Shiori called. Yori got up from the futon, walked towards her, and took the basket of food she was carrying from her.

"I'll take those for you. You need some rest yourself. You look exhausted. I'm sorry I caused such a burden for you," He murmured. He put the basket on a table.

"Oh, no! Don't worry about it. I'm glad I could help you," Shiori said. Yori turned towards her. He smiled sadly.

_'Wow! He smiled! But he looked kind of sad....,'_ Shiori thought to herself.


	9. What the HELL is going on?

**Teardrops on Black Roses**

**by Melodramaticperson2215**

**Sequel to Reincarnated... I know, It has a sucky title to it, but I lost my train of thought when It came to me... Oh well. Anyways, It's about Chihiro and Haku's first son, Yori, Who is Sixteen years old, and How he deals with this girl he found in the forest that he is the guardian of and meanwhile, has to take care of his younger sister while Haku and Chihiro are spending their anniversary in the Human world for two months. **

**Meanwhile a Civil war is going on in the Spirit world between the minister of the northern Spirit world and the ministers of the south (who just happen to be Kyo and Ryou) and when Chihiro and Haku come back from the Human world, Haku has to go to war and Yori has to take care of things for his family! (BTW, Haku and Chihiro are staying in Karuizawa) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away, but I do own the characters I made up... Or any of the songs that are quoted in this fanfic... All credit For the songs that are included in this fanfiction goes to My Chemical Romance, Taking Back Sunday, whoever wrote "Itsumo Nando Demo", Green Day, and Bowling for Soup . **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3rd pt of view...

Shiori quickly looked away in embarassment. This kind of angered Yori, in a way.

"I'm going to Kamaji's, he's the boiler man," Yori muttered as he.... teleported (?) out of the room before Shiori could protest.

_'Maybe Kamaji-san has some good advice. He usually does. Life's unfair...,'_ Yori thought miserably.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yori's point of view... In the boiler room...

"Yes, Yori? What is it?" Kamaji's gruff voice rang out in the boiler room, Although Yori hadn't said anything yet and that he didn't make a sound.

"Er, I was kind of hoping you could give me some advice," Yori mumbled uncomfortably.

"Oh. Then what is it that you need assistance with?" Kamaji asked grumpily.

"Um... I really... Er... I d-don't know how to say this," Yori stammered. Kamaji chuckled.

"What? Cat got your tongue? Spit it out, boy," Kamaji grunted.

"Um.. Well, let's say that hypothetically speaking, there's a guy... Let's call him Arata, I guess."

"So, what about this Arata? GET TO THEY POINT, CHILD! YOU'RE AS SHY AND QUIET AS YOUR FATHER USED TO BE!" Kamaji shouted.

"Okay, okay! Well, as I was saying, let's say that Arata falls for a girl, but he's still mourning the death of his previous love. He doesn't know what to do, so what is the solution to his problem?" Yori asked, trying to act casually.

"Ah... kid, there are still many scars over your heart, aren't there? Poor kid. You hurt yourself, I can see that. Are you really that depressed?" Kamaji said sympathetically.

".....How did you know about it? How I was cutting myself?" Yori asked quietly.

"You really don't know how transparent you are, huh? No offense, really. I'm real sorry about Aki-chan, I really am. But maybe you should just try to move on, you can mourn, but you should really move on. Don't hurt yourself over it. It wasn't your fault what happened. You were, and you still are, just a kid. Don't take on so much responsibility for that tragedy. Go ahead, fall for the other girl. Be happy."

"Th-thank you, Kamaji-san," Yori murmured.

"Anytime. Now, go back to your own work, before I have to kick you out of the boiler room."

"Thank you!" Yori called as he left. He decided to go to his room to sleep for a couple hours and think about what Kamaji said to him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 hours later... ( It's currently 8:00 P.M)

Shiori was finished sweeping the floors outside of the yunas' room. Most of her work was very basic, so she didn't have to worry about it so much. Then, she heard a soft, male voice.

"Hello," the voice said. Shiori turned around and to her surprise, the voice belonged to Yori. Yori's voice usually had a rough edge to it.

"Hi," Shiori replied awkwardly. Kami, she wanted to kill herself.

'_I can't believe I haven't killed myself yet,' _Shiori thought (See, I told you.).

"Have you eaten yet?" Yori asked politely. _'Jeez, I'm acting like a dork,' _he thought (A/n: By the way, that's my intention right now, since Yori hasn't had a very good experience with love).

"N-No. I was sweeping the floors and cleaning."

"Would you like to get something to eat with me? I'll take you to one of the restauraunts near my father's river, If you'd like. Maybe, we could go to the forest that I have to guard, if it's okay with you. I haven't been there in a while, I really should be going soon."

"Sure. Let's go to one of those restauraunts outside the bathhouse, I'm looking foward to seeing the forest."

"Good," Yori _tried_ smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The food they ate was really delicious. They both thought so and agreed to go to that restauraunt again. Both Yori and Shiori were looking foward to it.

"That food was great!" Shiori grinned.

"Yeah, we should go again. After all, the spirits there were really nice to us," Yori agreed.

"Sure! I'd love to!" Shiori said, then she started shivering. It was getting cold out.

"Oh, it looks like you're cold. I'll go and get out jackets. I'm pretty cold to. Wait here."

"Okay, if you insist," Shiori shrugged. Yori left for the bathhouse. She decided to sit down on one of the benches. She waited for a few minutes. Fifteen minutes went by.

A strange man dressed in all black approached her. He stared at her for a long time. This man was scaring the crap out of Shiori. Shiori felt shivers go up her spine.

"You, dark shadows lie in your very path. You will hurt your beloved ones," The man threatened. Shiori shuddered. What the hell was this weirdo freak talking about?

Then, the man eyes widened and he bowed. Although Shiori did not know it, Yori was standing behind the bench Shiori was sitting at. He was glaring at the strange man, as if he were threatening the man that if he did anything else, Yori would surely kill him. The stranger ran away, afraid of what would happen if he went any further.

Shiori turned and saw Yori. He had the jackets with him.

"Shiori," He smiled gently. He gave her her jacket and she put it on.

"Thank you," She said. Did Yori do something that made that strange man suddenly change his attitude and expression? Maybe he would bring it up...

"Don't mention it," He grinned. Then his face turned more serious, like something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"I heard what that guy said to you... it was very harsh and unpleasant. I didn't like the way he spoke to you. It was like how people in the bathhouse usually talk to me...," He said harshly.

"Oh..."

"I didn't understand what he was trying to say. I'm sorry I took so long, though."

"Don't worry 'bout it. You weren't gone _that _long."

"Yes, but around these parts, it's very dangerous for a girl. I shouldn't have left you alone out here. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Shiori said as she smiled.

"ALRIGHT! Let's go to the forest now," Yori said as he stretched his arms.

"Okay."

"It's not too far from here, so don't worry about getting tired. It'll only take about fifteen minutes. So I don't wanna hear any whining!" Yori told her.

That relieved Shiori. That sounded like the old Yori that she knew. The new one was definitely scaring the crap out of her. What suddenly changed his usual attitude. Usually

Yori acted as if he act all sarcastic like, would just flip off the whole world, and say 'Screw the world!' Like he wouldn't care what people thought about him.

They started to walk towards the forest. It was quiet fo a while, but then Yori started to talk to Shiori. This was really scaring her.

What the hell was going on?


	10. Moonlight Sonata

**Teardrops on Black Roses**

**by Melodramaticperson2215**

**Sequel to Reincarnated... I know, It has a sucky title to it, but I lost my train of thought when It came to me... Oh well. Anyways, It's about Chihiro and Haku's first son, Yori, Who is Sixteen years old, and How he deals with this girl he found in the forest that he is the guardian of and meanwhile, has to take care of his younger sister while Haku and Chihiro are spending their anniversary in the Human world for two months. **

**Meanwhile a Civil war is going on in the Spirit world between the minister of the northern Spirit world and the ministers of the south (who just happen to be Kyo and Ryou) and when Chihiro and Haku come back from the Human world, Haku has to go to war and Yori has to take care of things for his family! (BTW, Haku and Chihiro are staying in Karuizawa) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away, but I do own the characters I made up... Or any of the songs that are quoted in this fanfic... All credit For the songs that are included in this fanfiction goes to My Chemical Romance, Taking Back Sunday, whoever wrote "Itsumo Nando Demo", Green Day, and Bowling for Soup . **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3rd point to view..**

"Ah... We're Finally here!" Yori breathed as he took in the beauty of the moonlight.

For Shiori, Yori in the moonlight was, well, amazing. His skin looked glistened like pure white snow. His black hair looked jet-black and his eyes were glinting.

"Well, what do you think of the place?" Yori had asked.

"It's beautiful...," Shiori replied. Yori smiled a small smile.

"It has a certain... charm," Yori said quietly. Shiori blushed.

"You don't think it's that _beautiful_?!" Shiori asked.

"Well, I don't really know. I don't think much about beauty... or love," Yori murmured.

"Is that because of Aki?" She murmured, mostly just to herself. Oops. Big mistake. What a stupid thing to say. Yori heard that. Hiss face twisted into pure anger and hatred.

"WHAT?!" He snarled.

Shiori gasped. Yori's face was bright red, steaming with anger. Maybe he would kill her? Shiori just kept shaking at the thought.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU THIS?!" Yori exploded. Shiori was shuddering. Oh, hell no. Here come the tears.

"I....," Shiori tried to say. She tried to turn away.

"DON'T TURN AWAY FROM ME!!!" Yori yelled angrily. He grabbed onto her bare arms, for she was only wearing a short-sleeved shirt. Her hot, dry tears dripped from her face onto Yori's shoes, but Yori ignored it.

".... I'm sorry....," Shiori tried to apologize.

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT! LOVE IS THE WORST! I HATE IT! THERE IS NO BEAUTY IN THE WORLD, JUST PURE EVIL AND UGLINESS! I HATE THE WORLD!"

".....But, why were you just so happy all of a sudden a couple of hours ago?" Shiori whispered.

"LISTEN TO ME!!!!!! I HATE THE WORLD! I HATE MY SELF! AND MOST OF ALL.... I HATE YOU!" Yori growled.

"....you..."

"WHY DIDN'T GOD KILL ME YET? DOES HE HATE ME?! DID I DO SOMETHING TO PISS HIM OFF?! IF THERE WAS, I WANT TO KNOW!! GOD HATES ME, DOESN'T HE?! I KNEW IT ALL ALONG, AND YET I WAS SO _STUPID_!! YOU MADE IT EVEN WORSE THAN IT ALREADY IS!!!!!!!!!" Yori laughed a hard, cruel laugh.

"Yori.... you're being..... cruel," Shiori whispered.

"YOU MAKE ME CRUEL!" Yori growled. Then, he felt Shiori's hot, dry tears fall onto his cold hands that were still grasping Shiori's arms. He then hesitated. He looked as if he was going to say something else, but stopped himself.

"Just don't talk to me... ever again, okay?" Yori said quietly, and then he ran away from the place.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**

**Wow, someone has anger problems.. heh heh! I love torturing my characters. What'll happen next? Kindly Review, please.**


	11. The Newcomer

**Teardrops on Black Roses**

**by Melodramaticperson2215**

**Sequel to Reincarnated... I know, It has a sucky title to it, but I lost my train of thought when It came to me... Oh well. Anyways, It's about Chihiro and Haku's first son, Yori, Who is Sixteen years old, and How he deals with this girl he found in the forest that he is the guardian of and meanwhile, has to take care of his younger sister while Haku and Chihiro are spending their anniversary in the Human world for two months. **

**Meanwhile a Civil war is going on in the Spirit world between the minister of the northern Spirit world and the ministers of the south (who just happen to be Kyo and Ryou) and when Chihiro and Haku come back from the Human world, Haku has to go to war and Yori has to take care of things for his family! (BTW, Haku and Chihiro are staying in Karuizawa) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away, but I do own the characters I made up... Or any of the songs that are quoted in this fanfic... All credit For the songs that are included in this fanfiction goes to My Chemical Romance, Taking Back Sunday, whoever wrote "Itsumo Nando Demo", Green Day, and Bowling for Soup . **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3rd point to view..**

Shiori was sitting on a bench that was close by the Kohaku river. A frog servant approached her. What was he doing there? God knows why.

"Miss? Are you alright? I heard what happened a few minutes ago. I'm sorry about that. Yori can be such a jerk sometimes!" The frog tried to comfort her.

"No... No, he's not. Yori is not a jerk," Shiori started to wipe her tears and pull herself together.

"But he just said all that horrible stuff. He is a bad omen. He looks nothing like either of his parents, and I'm sure that his mother cheated on Master Haku, who is his mother's mate. If a woman cheats on her mate around these parts, she is to be put to death,"The frog said harshly.

"Look, you have no right to say all that stuff about Yori-kun. He is very kind and I accidentally said something to provoke him. I'm one hundred percent sure that all those rumors about Yori and his family are false. So you and the others that gossip about him and his family can just go away, leave him alone, and shut up. Yori is my friend, so please just don't talk about him that way."

"You are actually friends with him?" The frog asked, taken aback.

"Yes! He is my best friend here! He was there for me when I woke up after being unconscious for about two days or something like that! ......Please just leave me alone right now," Shiori said.

"Kami, you're stupid," The frog insulted her before he walked away. When he wasn't looking, Shiori flipped him off.

She got up from the chair and walked towards the bathhouse. She went up the stairs.

She saw a strange boy who looked like a foreigner. He also looked like he was around her age, maybe a year older or so.

"Ummm... Excuse me? Do you know where a man called Kamaji is?" He asked. His Japanese was _very _poor, and he had a rough accent to go along with it.

"Er, yes. Right this way," Shiori said. She led him into the bathhouse. As they walked,

the boy started to talk.

"Your eyes are all red and swollen. Were you crying? What's wrong?" He asked curiously.

"I'm fine, leave me alone," She mumbled. They finally got to the boiler room. The boy's voice rang out.

"Grandpa Kamaji? It's me, I'm here!" He called. Kamaji turned around. _'Grandpa?!'_ Shiori thought.

"Oh, Sam! You're here!" Kamaji smiled. He saw Shiori.

"Oh, Shiori. I've heard lots about you from Yori. I'm Kamaji. This is my grandson, Sam. He is living with me since he got seperated from his parents since he was little. His sister has been looking after him since he was little, but she went to college. He was born and raised in the United States of America. He just moved from there, I bet."

Shiori didn't get a good look at Sam, really. She turned around and looked at him. He was very handsome. He had green eyes and blonde hair. He was much taller than she was, maybe as tall as Yori even. Sam looked at her right in the eye. He smiled radiantly.. Jeez, his smile was really dazzling.

"It's nice to meet you, Shiori. I hope we can become great friends here," Sam said gently. He took her hand, bent down, and kissed it tenderly. Shiori blushed a deep scarlet. Is this what they do when they greet people in America?! What the hell?!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What Shiori didn't know was that Yori was right outside the boiler room, spying on them.

He glowered when he saw how that Sam boy treated her. How dare he greet her like that?! Oh, hell no. Whenever he'd see the boy again, he'd kill him. Right now, Shiori was the most important person to him. He couldn't lose her to this guy. No way in _hell_.

_'I totally lost it out there by the pond! I can't believe myself! That was so stupid of me. Now Shiori will _never_ open her heart to me. I'm such an idiot. I lost my temper. I'm a sick, pathetic joke. And I call myself a spirit! I hope she forgives me, but I doubt she ever will. I hurt her. Physically and Emotionally. I don't even know how I should apologize,' _Yori thought sadly.

He went back to his room. A few frog servants glared at him on his way there, When he got to his room, luckily, he didn't see Isao there.

He pulled out a razor from his desk. The blade was very, very sharp. Yori pulled up his sleeve and stabbed his wrist with the razor. Blood oozed out from the open wound. He looked at the other contusions on his arms. He sighed for a long moment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n:**

**Poor Yori. By the way, I DO NOT encourage cutting. If you hurt yourself purposely after you read this chapter, It's not my fault. I just warned you two sentences ago, I do not take any responsibility.**

**Anyways, What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Please give me some ideas. Kindly review, please.**

**-Melodramaticperson :D**


	12. Dream a nightmare

**Teardrops on Black Roses**

**by Melodramaticperson2215**

**Sequel to Reincarnated... I know, It has a sucky title to it, but I lost my train of thought when It came to me... Oh well. Anyways, It's about Chihiro and Haku's first son, Yori, Who is Sixteen years old, and How he deals with this girl he found in the forest that he is the guardian of and meanwhile, has to take care of his younger sister while Haku and Chihiro are spending their anniversary in the Human world for two months. **

**Meanwhile a Civil war is going on in the Spirit world between the minister of the northern Spirit world and the ministers of the south (who just happen to be Kyo and Ryou) and when Chihiro and Haku come back from the Human world, Haku has to go to war and Yori has to take care of things for his family! (BTW, Haku and Chihiro are staying in Karuizawa) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away, but I do own the characters I made up... Or any of the songs that are quoted in this fanfic... All credit For the songs that are included in this fanfiction goes to My Chemical Romance, Taking Back Sunday, whoever wrote "Itsumo Nando Demo", Green Day, and Bowling for Soup . **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3rd point to view..**

Yori lay down on his futon. He had enough of this shit; he needed some rest. He closed his eyes and fell fast asleep in a matter of seconds. He had the worst nightmare in his life.....

_It was snowing outside._ _Yori was watching the traditional ceremony of mating near the Kohaku River. He instantly recognized the light brown hair that belonged to Shiori, and the blonde hair belonged to that Sam kid. _

_Yori wanted to run away from the scene, but somehow he couldn't. But He couldn't stand the look of it. There was no way that Shiori and that Sam guy were in THAT kind of relationship. Not if he could help it._

_Yori broke down in the snow. He completely lost it. He had to do something about that weirdo Sam, before anything else happened between him and Shiori. He had to apologize to Shiori, but he didn't know _how_._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yori woke up. He had a massive headache. He decided to leave the room. He went down the stairs and found Harumi. She was good at giving advice; he would ask her what she would do in this kind of situation.

"Hey, Yori," Harumi greeted him. "What's wrong? You look kinda sad."

"I said some really horrible things to Shiori and I told her never to talk to me again. I don't know how to apologize, and Kamaji's grandson from the United States of America came here to the bathhouse and I guess he has the hots for Shiori and soon Shiori might have the hots for him, too. He even kissed her and flirted with her," Yori explained.

"Oh, that sucks. Wait, I don't wanna be nosy, but how do you feel about Shiori-chan?" Harumi asked.

"I guess I kinda... well, I don't know."

"C'mon, you can tell me. I won't tell a soul," Harumi reassured him kindly.

"Okay! Well, I guess I kind of like her. Well, really _really _like her. Maybe even love her," Yori mumbled.

"Oh, I see. Then what did you say to her that made her upset?"

"I said that I hated her, never wanted to talk to her again, that she _made_ me cruel, and when she turned away from me to try to get to the bathhouse, I grabbed her bare arms, and they were bare 'cause she was wearing short sleeved shirt, and there ended up being marks and bruises on her arms. I guess I didn't know my own strength. I made her cry and then when I realized that I did, I ran away from what was going on," Yori said sadly.

"Oh. Ouch."

"Yeah, I know. Now I feel like the worst person in the world."

"Well, just apologize to her. Say 'I'm really sorry about the horrible things I said to you the other night. I hope you can forgive me and give me another chance and I hope we can be friends again.'"

"Oh, okay! I'll do that, then. Thank you so much, Harumi," Yori said and he walked away.


	13. A weird encounter

**Teardrops on Black Roses**

**by Melodramaticperson2215**

**Sequel to Reincarnated... I know, It has a sucky title to it, but I lost my train of thought when It came to me... Oh well. Anyways, It's about Chihiro and Haku's first son, Yori, Who is Sixteen years old, and How he deals with this girl he found in the forest that he is the guardian of and meanwhile, has to take care of his younger sister while Haku and Chihiro are spending their anniversary in the Human world for two months. **

**Meanwhile a Civil war is going on in the Spirit world between the minister of the northern Spirit world and the ministers of the south (who just happen to be Kyo and Ryou) and when Chihiro and Haku come back from the Human world, Haku has to go to war and Yori has to take care of things for his family! (BTW, Haku and Chihiro are staying in Karuizawa) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away, but I do own the characters I made up... Or any of the songs that are quoted in this fanfic... All credit For the songs that are included in this fanfiction goes to My Chemical Romance, Taking Back Sunday, whoever wrote "Itsumo Nando Demo", Green Day, and Bowling for Soup . **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3rd point to view..**

"Big Bwoda! Long time no see" Yori's sister, Mei, ran to Yori and jumped into his arms.

"Hi, Mei! How are you? Yes, long time no see," Yori replied as he patted his sister's head. He then kissed the top of her head as a doting brother would.

"OK, who are you and what did you do wit my big bwotder (A/N: Remember, Mei is just turning four years old, so she has really bad grammar)?" Mei giggled.

"Nothing! I just haven't seen you in a while is all! Oh, yes. I almost forgot what day it is. Happy Birthday, Mei! Yori said. He gave Mei a hug.

"Thanks, Yowi! When is Mommy and Daddy coming back?"

"Hmmm... I don't know, Mei," Yori admitted. "Maybe about another month and a half. I don't know. But I promise I'll spend more time with you."

"MASTER YORI! LITTLE MEI!" A servant said urgently. Yori was surprised. Servants rarely called him 'Master.'

"What is it?" Yori asked as he set Mei down on the floor.

"MASTER HAKU AND MISTRESS CHIHIRO ARE BACK!!"

"What?! I thought they wouldn't have come back until another month and a half or so," Yori said in disbelief. After he said that, Haku, who was carrying Chihiro, approached them.

"Hello, Yori. Hi, Mei," Haku said, exhausted.

"Why are you back so early?" Yori demanded.

"Well, your mother got sick with the stomach flu. We had no choice but to come back here," Haku explained.

"Oh. I see," Yori muttered. Then, Shiori got out of the elevator. She saw Yori and got startled.

"Um....," She started to say, but then decided not to.

"Who's this? You finally got over Aki?" Haku said. Yori flinched. Sometimes his father could be really cruel without knowing it. He probably asked that though, because maybe he noticed how Yori was staring at Shiori.

"Dad, this is Shiori. I found her passed out by the pond in the forest by the river. I brought her back here," Yori explained.

_'DAD?!' _ Shiori thought. Oh, yeah. Yori did mention that he looked nothing like his parents. Well, he wasn't jesting, then. Guess the apple falls far from the tree.

"Hello, Shiori. I'm Kohaku Nigihayama, Yori's father. But here in the Bathhouse, I go by the name 'Haku.' It's nice to meet you."

"I-Its nice to meet you, too, Haku-sama," Shiori said as she bowed deeply.

"Oh, well, I guess I should bring Chihiro back to our room. Nice meeting you. I'm sure I'll see more of you later," Haku said as he left. Shiori realized that Chihiro was the woman in Haku's arms. She was most likely Yori's mother.

Well, that was a strange encounter.


	14. Break away

**Teardrops on Black Roses**

**by Melodramaticperson2215**

**Sequel to Reincarnated... I know, It has a sucky title to it, but I lost my train of thought when It came to me... Oh well. Anyways, It's about Chihiro and Haku's first son, Yori, Who is Sixteen years old, and How he deals with this girl he found in the forest that he is the guardian of and meanwhile, has to take care of his younger sister while Haku and Chihiro are spending their anniversary in the Human world for two months. **

**Meanwhile a Civil war is going on in the Spirit world between the minister of the northern Spirit world and the ministers of the south (who just happen to be Kyo and Ryou) and when Chihiro and Haku come back from the Human world, Haku has to go to war and Yori has to take care of things for his family! (BTW, Haku and Chihiro are staying in Karuizawa) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away, but I do own the characters I made up... Or any of the songs that are quoted in this fanfic... All credit For the songs that are included in this fanfiction goes to My Chemical Romance, Taking Back Sunday, whoever wrote "Itsumo Nando Demo", Green Day, and Bowling for Soup . **

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**3rd point to view..**

Shiori's head started to ache. It felt as if her head was going to explode. She decided to just relax, forget it, and go to the pond in Yori's forest. Everything there just... took all her worries away.

Every step she took, the sicker she felt. She finally got to the pond and started skipping some stones.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What a coincidence. Yori was going to the forest that day, too. Wow. Maybe he would apologize like he should?

He walked to the forest, past all the shops. When he got to the pond, something really caught him by surprise. There was Shiori.

Shiori looked his way. Then they met each other's gaze. Shiori was frightened, which really hurt Yori a lot. His gaze softened, but then Shiori fell to the forest floor. She just completely collapsed (A/N: And how many times is she going to pass out in this story? WTF?).

"Now what the hell could've caused that?" Yori said to himself quietly. "I have a strange feeling of Deja Vu. How ironic."

The bathhouse was too far and spirits would ask way to many questions. Yori tore off part of his sleeve for his shirt and dampened it by putting it in the water of the pond. He put the cloth on Shiori's forehead.

"Ugh," Yori muttered.


	15. Explaining why I'm angry

**Teardrops on Black Roses**

**by Melodramaticperson2215**

**Sequel to Reincarnated... I know, It has a sucky title to it, but I lost my train of thought when It came to me... Oh well. Anyways, It's about Chihiro and Haku's first son, Yori, Who is Sixteen years old, and How he deals with this girl he found in the forest that he is the guardian of and meanwhile, has to take care of his younger sister while Haku and Chihiro are spending their anniversary in the Human world for two months. **

**Meanwhile a Civil war is going on in the Spirit world between the minister of the northern Spirit world and the ministers of the south (who just happen to be Kyo and Ryou) and when Chihiro and Haku come back from the Human world, Haku has to go to war and Yori has to take care of things for his family! (BTW, Haku and Chihiro are staying in Karuizawa) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away, but I do own the characters I made up... Or any of the songs that are quoted in this fanfic... All credit For the songs that are included in this fanfiction goes to My Chemical Romance, Taking Back Sunday, whoever wrote "Itsumo Nando Demo", Green Day, and Bowling for Soup . **

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**3rd point to view..**

"Mmmm...," Shiori woke up. She was lying on the forest floor. She saw Yori just a couple of feet away from her.

"Oh, you're awake," Yori said softly.

"................."

"How are you feeling?" Yori tried again.

"......"

"Are you alright?" Yori made one last attempt.

".....I thought you weren't talking to me anymore," Shiori said quietly.

"I said a lot of horrible things last night. I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean any of it. I was being an insensitive jackass. Please, can we be friends again?" That was all what Yori wanted, was for her to be his best friend again.

"You really hurt me."

"I'm really sorry," Yori said.

"How can you prove it?" Shiori asked.

Yori walked towards her and took one bare arm. He bent down and kissed all of the marks and bruises gently. Shiori's eyes widened.

"You have a fever. Poor thing...," Yori murmured. He once again gently caressed her arm.

"P-Please stop it," She stammered. Yori suddenly stopped, realizing what he was doing.

"I'm sorry. I saw you with that Sam kid a while ago. It made me angry with the way he looked at you... his gaze was lustful. I couldn't stand it. He's lucky he got out of that alive," Yori's gaze darkened.

"Oh," Shiori said, dumbfounded.

"It hurt me a lot when you got really scared when you saw me in the past hours of today. I'm sorry my dad was being all creepy, too."

"He hurt your feelings earlier," Shiori stated.

"Huh?" Yori said.

"He said something and you flinched like it really got on your nerves or something."

"Oh, that. I really don't want to talk about it right now. I'm sorry," Yori apologized.

"That's alright. And you can stop apologizing. I wasn't mad at you, it's just that I was really scared because I've never seen you in that kind of state," Shiori smiled.

"When's your birthday?" Yori asked suddenly, trying to change the subject. God, that was random.

"Um, April 25 (A/N: In the story, it is currently April 22)," Shiori replied, confused.

"THAT'S IN JUST TWO DAYS! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! DO HARUMI AND ISAO KNOW? HUH?!"

"Uh, please calm down. Yes, I told them. I never really got to tell you, though. I'm sorry. When's your's?"

"June 30," Yori replied.

"Sweet."


	16. More and more secrets

**Teardrops on Black Roses**

**by Melodramaticperson2215**

**Sequel to Reincarnated... I know, It has a sucky title to it, but I lost my train of thought when It came to me... Oh well. Anyways, It's about Chihiro and Haku's first son, Yori, Who is Sixteen years old, and How he deals with this girl he found in the forest that he is the guardian of and meanwhile, has to take care of his younger sister while Haku and Chihiro are spending their anniversary in the Human world for two months. **

**Meanwhile a Civil war is going on in the Spirit world between the minister of the northern Spirit world and the ministers of the south (who just happen to be Kyo and Ryou) and when Chihiro and Haku come back from the Human world, Haku has to go to war and Yori has to take care of things for his family! (BTW, Haku and Chihiro are staying in Karuizawa) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away, but I do own the characters I made up... Or any of the songs that are quoted in this fanfic... All credit For the songs that are included in this fanfiction goes to My Chemical Romance, Taking Back Sunday, whoever wrote "Itsumo Nando Demo", Green Day, and Bowling for Soup . **

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **April 25, At the Bathhouse ( Nothing really happened in the past couple of days)...**

Shiori woke up to Harumi, Isao, and Yori shouting Happy Birthday. Jeez, did she oversleep or something. Omg, she did. She looked at the clock and it said it was 11:00 a.m.

"HAPPY FIFTEENTH BIRTHDAY, SHIORI!!!! They shouted.

"Kami, do you guys have to shout the house down?" Shiori asked irritably.

"It's not a house, it's a bathhouse!" Isao, Harumi, and Yori exclaimed joyfully.

"It was a rhetorical question," Shiori muttered.

"It's time for gifts!" Harumi said excitedly. She shoved two presents in Shiori's face.

"Hey, Yori? Where's _your_ gift?" Harumi asked then.

"Oh, I'll give it to Shiori later," Yori said, then he winked at Shiori. Isao and Harumi rolled their eyes.

Shiori opened Harumi's gift first. It was a friendship bracelet. She thanked Harumi and then opened Isao's present. It was a CD collection and a CD player to go along with it. Shiori thanked both of them again.

"Okay, we're gonna leave ya alone with Yori for a bit. He says that he wants to show you something," Isao said. As they left, Shiori threw a look at Yori. He gave her a what the hell look as a reply.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Where are you taking me?" Shiori demanded. Yori's hand was covering her eyes, so she couldn't see. He wanted to surprise her, so he guided her to their destination.

"Okay, you can opne your eyes now," Yori declared. Shiori opened her eyes and found she was in the most beautiful place she ever saw.

"This is the place where my mom and my dad first kissed," Yori explained softly.

"Oh. That's really nice. It's so beautiful here!" Shiori exclaimed.

"Yes, I know. We're right downstream from my father's river. It is called the Kohaku River, by the way."

"Thank you for taking me here."

"Oh, it was nothing. I had a certain feeling that you'd like the place. Oh yeah, here's your gift. Close your eyes."

Shiori closed her eyes. Yori put something around her neck.

"Okay, open," Yori commanded.

Shiori opened her eyes, and right there hanging from her neck was the most beautiful necklace she's seen. It was made of crystal, or so it seemed. It was also a locket that was shaped like a heart.

"Thank you so much. Yori, you didn't have to do this, you know. This is way too much to ask of you, but it really is beautiful. It's the most beautiful piece of jewelery I've ever seen. I love it. Thank you so much," Shiori said softly.

"You're welcome. By the way, you never asked. And I wanted to get this for you," Yori said. He hugged her. He let go after what seemed like a long time, then winced. He cut his finger against a blade of grass. His finger was bleeding.

"What's wrong?" Shiori asked. She then smelled the blood. Her eyes turned red and she lunged a him.

"What?!" Yori said in disbelief. Shiori opened her mouth, revealing sharp fangs.

"Stop!" Yori asked. He then pinched her arm. Shiori finally came back to reality.

"You're a... a.... vampire?!" Yori yelled in disbelief.

"I don't know," Shiori said quietly.

"Whatever. Oh yeah, my father once did tell me about vamps. They fully awaken and mature as a full vampire sometime during their mid teenage years. And then they stop aging," Yori remembered.

"When do spirits mature?"

"Well, my kind matures at around age seventeen or eighteen. I'm a nature spirit. My father was a river spirit, so he stopped aging at age twenty-five or so. Humans never age, so my mother is still about nineteen, maybe twenty years old because she went back to the Human world and aged, I guess. I guess I have only a few months to go, then I will probably stop aging."

"Oh."

"Your scent _has_ changed greatly. You know smell exactly like a vampire now. The workers at the bathhouse will recognize the scent. Then they will start... shunning you like they did to me. Maybe even hating you. I'm so sorry. Spirits and Vampires are natural enemies, or so says everyone who talks to me, but I don't believe in that. "

".... Do you hate me?"

"Absolutely not! Look at me! Look, you're my best friend in the bathhouse, okay? ...But whenever I'm around you, whenever I talk I sound really corny. It really sucks total ass."

"Okay. So what now?" Shiori asked awkwardly. Yori Leaned towards her and kissed her. The kiss wasn't like the kisses you'd see in a playboy magazine or whatever, it was sweet, a little tongue, but the kind that looked really sweet and romantic.


	17. friggin' bitchy yunas

**Teardrops on Black Roses**

**by Melodramaticperson2215**

**Sequel to Reincarnated... I know, It has a sucky title to it, but I lost my train of thought when It came to me... Oh well. Anyways, It's about Chihiro and Haku's first son, Yori, Who is Sixteen years old, and How he deals with this girl he found in the forest that he is the guardian of and meanwhile, has to take care of his younger sister while Haku and Chihiro are spending their anniversary in the Human world for two months. **

**Meanwhile a Civil war is going on in the Spirit world between the minister of the northern Spirit world and the ministers of the south (who just happen to be Kyo and Ryou) and when Chihiro and Haku come back from the Human world, Haku has to go to war and Yori has to take care of things for his family! (BTW, Haku and Chihiro are staying in Karuizawa) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away, but I do own the characters I made up... Or any of the songs that are quoted in this fanfic... All credit For the songs that are included in this fanfiction goes to My Chemical Romance, Taking Back Sunday, whoever wrote "Itsumo Nando Demo", Green Day, and Bowling for Soup . **

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **3rd pt of view...**

When Yori and Shiori got to the bathhouse, there were soldiers there. They both wondered what the commotion was all about until one of the soldiers announced something extremely important.

"Any man who is over the age of 19, whether it is in Human or Spirit years, must immediately to go to war and join the army. They must leave right now.

Yori caught a glimpse of his father, Hitoshi, who was Isao's father, and Isao leaving. Right now, Isao was about 20 years old, so he had to as well. Chihiro, Mei, Kayo, and Harumi were all crying. Even though Mei probably didn't even know what the hell was going on.

The majority of the male workers in the bathhouse were leaving as well. A lot of other women were sobbing.

"Do you have to go to?" Shiori whispered.

"No, I told you I'm not even seventeen yet. I won't be nineteen for a long time," Yori reassured her. He kissed her on the cheek, whereas Shiori blushed.

"Sorry, I forgot. But if you did have to go, I'd be really depressed. There is a possibility to get killed out ther," Shiori said, embarassed. Wow, things were really going to start to suck. Yori had a bad feeling about all of this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they headed for the next floor, a lot of yunas started glowering at Shiori and Yori. Guess they noticed her scent and Yori was starting to get pissed. Not because they were glowering at him; he was used to that. He didn't give a shit about that anymore. But they had no right to do it to Shiori.

She was always kind to them, so they should have some tolerance and respect for her.

He decided to do something about it; he could see Shiori fighting tears.

"HEY! STOP GLARING AT HER! WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU THAT WOULD OFFEND YOU?! THAT'S RIGHT, NOTHING! SO PISS OFF!!" Yori snarled. A couple of the yunas were frightened, but the rest resumed glaring.

"Vampires do _not_ belong _here_. We don't know what the hell you're doing with that bitch!" One shrieked. Yori's eyes started turning red (Who knew he could do that?).

"SHUT THE HELL UP!! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO CALL SHIORI THAT! JUST BECAUSE YOUR MATES HAD TO LEAVE, DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO TAKE IT OUT ON HER! YOU'RE REALLY PISSING ME OFF! AND YOU DON'T WANNA SEE ME IN THAT STATE!" Yori growled. He bared his fangs at them.

The yunas whimpered and ran away. Yori turned to Shiori and saw that she was crying. Yori reached his hand out to her and gently wiped away the tears.

"I'm sorry that happened," He said gently.

"Now everyone in this bathhouse hates me," Shiori cried.

"No, they don't. Not everyone. Think of Harumi, Isao, and soon you'll meet my mother. She's a kind woman, although I don't see her a lot. I'm sure she'll like you. Hitoshi-san and Kayo-san, who are Harumi and Isao's parents, have seen you with me before. You haven't met them yet, but they totally like you. They don't care if you're a vampire, and they really want to see me happy, I guess. And then there's me. I really crave for your company and I feel kind of, well, protective of you. But, yeah, I know it sounds stupid and that this place is rather stupid, too, but it's home, I guess," Yori said.

"Wow, That's a lot of people. Yeah, I guess this is my new home. I am happy here. I l don't want to leave the bathhouse."

"Would you like to come with me to see my mother? I'm sure she needs comforting right now. She and my dad are still, after all these years, still very, _very_ close. They're inseperable."

"I'd love to. But do you think she'd mind if I went with you?"

"No, I told you she's a kind woman. She definitely won't mind if you come along."

"In that case, alright. Thank you for asking."

They went down the stairs, turned to their left, and finally reached their destination. Yori knocked on the door three times.

"You can come in," A depressed voice said. Yori and Shiori walked in the room. Shiori saw a woman who looked to be around twenty or something. By the way he described her, this must've been Yori's mother, Chihiro. Chihiro turned towards the two. Her face was stained with tears, which were starting to dry.

"Yori! I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you! You could have told me you were bringing company. Who's this?" She sniffed.

"Mum, this is my girlfriend, Shiori. Shiori this is my mother," Yori introduced them.

"Oh! It's nice to meet you, hon! You can just call me Sen or Chihiro if you want. Sen is the name I go by around the other workers in the bathhouse. I'm so glad Yori has finally fallen in love. It's been a very, very long time since he last did. It makes me so happy!" Chihiro said as she hugged Shiori (Wow, talk about awkward).

"It's nice to meet you to, Chihiro-san. Yes, Yori has told me about his last love. I'm glad that you're happy," Shiori replied. Just then, another woman, who looked to be in her mid-twenties, entered the room. She had long dark brown hair and dark brown, almost black-colored eyes. She was tall and was carrying some tea to the room and set it down on the nightstand.

"Shiori-chan, this is my best friend, Lin. She works here as a yuna. Lin is also Yori's godmother," Chihiro said.

"It's nice to meet you, Shiori-chan. I couldn't help but overhear that you're Yori's girlfriend. I'm so happy for you guys!" Lin said. She seemed friendly. She pulled Shiori and Yori into a bearhug.

"Lin.... You're embarassing us....," Yori murmured.

"Oh, sorry, my little Tyke-man! Oh, you're so cute when you're embarassed!  
Lin doted on Yori. Yori blushed.

"Yeah, 'Tyke-Man,'" Shiori giggled. She was really starting to like Lin and Chihiro. They had good friend potential.

"Mum, feel better soon. I'll come by and see you much more often than I usually do. Don't get too lonely, you still have Mei. I'm really sorry that we have to go now, but I swear I'll be back soon," Yori promised.

"Okay, sweetie. Make sure you bring Shiori again, too. She's great company. Love you," Chihiro said. Shiori blushed and Chihiro kissed her son on the cheek goodbye.

"Love you too, Mum," Yori said as he and Shiori left. They were now in the hallway.

"Wow, your mom is really kind. I'm glad she likes me. I like her," Shiori said.

"Yeah, I told you she'd like you. She treats you as if you're a daughter to her. I'm glad that you've met almost everyone in my family. Now you just have to meet my sister, Mei. Mei usually hangs out with Boh, Yubaba's son. She'd be on her way to my mum's in about twenty minutes. Then she'll be in bed, so it's kinda late now. Maybe tommorrow," Yori suggested.

"Sure. I'd love to," Shiori replied.

"Great. Well, today, before that scene with the yunas, Harumi told me she's like to be alone for tonight. It's nothing against you, it's just that Isao left, and sh e's very sad about it. They are really close."

"So where do I go, then?"

"Well, it's either my and Isao's room, or the yunas' room."

"I'd rather your room," Shiori mumbled.

"Yeah, I don't blame you. They're such stupid jerks," Yori shook his head in disgust.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	18. A fish out of water

**Teardrops on Black Roses**

**by Melodramaticperson2215**

**Sequel to Reincarnated... I know, It has a sucky title to it, but I lost my train of thought when It came to me... Oh well. Anyways, It's about Chihiro and Haku's first son, Yori, Who is Sixteen years old, and How he deals with this girl he found in the forest that he is the guardian of and meanwhile, has to take care of his younger sister while Haku and Chihiro are spending their anniversary in the Human world for two months. **

**Meanwhile a Civil war is going on in the Spirit world between the minister of the northern Spirit world and the ministers of the south (who just happen to be Kyo and Ryou) and when Chihiro and Haku come back from the Human world, Haku has to go to war and Yori has to take care of things for his family! (BTW, Haku and Chihiro are staying in Karuizawa) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away, but I do own the characters I made up... Or any of the songs that are quoted in this fanfic... All credit For the songs that are included in this fanfiction goes to My Chemical Romance, Taking Back Sunday, whoever wrote "Itsumo Nando Demo", Green Day, and Bowling for Soup . **

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**3rd pt of view...**

Shiori lay on the extra futon in Yori and Isao's room lazily. She was in her pajamas and Yori was in the bathroom getting dressed into some sweatpants.

She started to dose off as Yori came out of the bathroom.

"Yoru look bored," Yori laughed. He caught her by surprise as he approached her and kissed her tenderly, but it last for what seemed like a long time.

"I love you, Shiori," Yori whispered.

"Uh... Sure. The feeling's mutual," Shiori stammered. What an idiotic response. God, she wanted to kill herself. Wekk, whenever she was with Yori, she always would say stupid things, so she always did want to get away.

"Alright then," Yori said. Well, that was a weird way to put it.

Yori kissed Shiori softly as Shiori fell into Yori's arms and knew that she was his forever (A/N: Music playing in the backround is "Ghost of You" by My Chemical Romance. How romantic! lol).

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Later that night, Shiori had another weird dream.....

_Shiori was in the deepest part of the Forest near the Kohaku river. There were two figures in front of her. It was so foggy._

_One of the figures got closer to her. It was Sam. He and Shiori became pretty good friends in the past couple of days before Shiori's birthday. His blonde hair looked kind of silverish-blonde in the fog. When he spoke, his voice was deep, but soft and alluring._

_"You've made the biggest mistake of your life, Shiori," He murmured, although his facial expressions showed that he was very pissed off. He gently grasped her hand and held onto it._

_"Huh?" Was all that she could say. But she found that she couldn't even move._

_"You'll regret it," He replied._

_"What do you mean?" She was confused._

_"You know exactly what the hell I mean!" Sam snapped. The other figure appeared. It was Yori, and he looked angry, but he also looked sad as well. There were many emotions that he was expressing, actually. Shiori could no longer speak; she couldn't find her voice._

_"Don't yell at her," He said calmly. If this were actually happening, Yori would be quite surpised at himself; he despised everything about Sam. Sam always looked at Shiori as if she was something to eat or something. It pissed Yori off all the time._

_"Go away, outcast," Sam hissed. He also had fangs, and he wasn't afraid to show them off. His grip on Shiori's hand tightened, and he pulled her closer to him. Shiori was very afraid, but she was not abble to move or speak._

_"Let her go," Yori's jaw clenched._

_"No way, man. Why should I, anyway?"_

_"I said let her go...," Yori was getting very pissed off now._

_"Again, why should I?" Sam said sarcastically. He just flipped Yori off. Wow. Big mistake._

_"LET GO OF HER NOW! I SWEAR, I WILL NOT EVEN_ HESITATE _TO _KILL_ YOU! NOW PISS OFF!" Yori was in that state now. And when people are in _that _kind of state, you really don't want to instigate them. They do a lot of crazy things._

_Yori punched Sam in the face. Then the scene faded...._


	19. Life is just great, isn't it?

**Teardrops on Black Roses**

**by Melodramaticperson2215**

**Sequel to Reincarnated... I know, It has a sucky title to it, but I lost my train of thought when It came to me... Oh well. Anyways, It's about Chihiro and Haku's first son, Yori, Who is Sixteen years old, and How he deals with this girl he found in the forest that he is the guardian of and meanwhile, has to take care of his younger sister while Haku and Chihiro are spending their anniversary in the Human world for two months. **

**Meanwhile a Civil war is going on in the Spirit world between the minister of the northern Spirit world and the ministers of the south (who just happen to be Kyo and Ryou) and when Chihiro and Haku come back from the Human world, Haku has to go to war and Yori has to take care of things for his family! (BTW, Haku and Chihiro are staying in Karuizawa) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away, but I do own the characters I made up... Or any of the songs that are quoted in this fanfic... All credit For the songs that are included in this fanfiction goes to My Chemical Romance, Taking Back Sunday, whoever wrote "Itsumo Nando Demo", Green Day, and Bowling for Soup . **

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**3rd pt of view... The next Morning....**

Shiori woke up in a daze. She looked around the room. Yori was no longer asleep and he wasn't in the room. Where was he? Then there was a sudden pain in her stomach.

"Oh, you're awake. What's wrong?" Yori asked, concerned, as he walked into the room.

"I had a weird dream. I'm kind of shaking from it," Shiori admitted.

"Yeah, I know. I heard you in your sleep," Yori said knowingly.

"I was talking in my sleep?!"

"Yeah. It had to do with that asshole, Sam. I hate his guts," Yori replied as he shook his head in disgust.

"Yeah, when he and I first met, it really shocked me," Shiori mumbled.

"The way he inroduced himself really pissed me off. It took everything I had not to rip him into pieces."

"Well, I didn't have to know that last part. I wanna take a shower now," Shiori said.

"Alright. I already took one about an hour ago, I have to go out now, to tend to the forest."

"'Kay. Later."

"You'll have to stay here for a while. I dunno, maybe for another night or two. Harumi's really depressed. Maybe you could cheer her up? Bring her some food, Maybe?" Yori mused.

"Alright, I'll do that. She's one of my best friends here."

"Great. Tell her I hope she feels better soon. Bye," Yori said as he kissed Shiori on the cheek. Shiori blushed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiori knocked on Harumi's door three times. Harumi's sad voice rang out to ask who it was. Shiori said it was her and Harumi answered the door. Her face was flooded and stained with tears. Shiori suddenly felt bad for Harumi. Her stomach started to hurt again.

"Please come in, Shiori-chan," Harumi sniffed. Shiori, following Harumi, entered the room. They both sat down on the floor. Shiori grasped her stomach. She felt as if she was going to gag.

"What's wrong?" Harumi asked.

"Nothing's wrong. My stomach just kind of hurts, is all. I should be asking, you that actually. Are you okay?" Shiori replied.

"No.... My brother... he went to war.... We're very close.... He's my best friend. What if... he dies...?" Harumi sobbed.

"Isao won't die, I promise. I just know that he won't. He's very intelligent, has great charisma, and is very brave. I bet he'll be back soon, Harumi-chan. I just know it. And I know that he won't want you to be all sad about it," Shiori reassured Harumi as she hugged her friend.

"You sure?" Harumi said doubtfully. The pain in Shiori's stomach was growing worse.

"May I use the bathroom, please!? I'm so sorry!!! I really, really need to use it!!!!!" Shiori yelled as she rushed to the bathroom.

"Uh... sure. Ya don't have to yell, you know," Harumi muttered. Let's just say that in the bathroom.... Shiori got really.... sick. Really, really sick.

"Hey, are you alright, Shiori-chan?" Harumi asked, concerned. She then saw Shiori. She looked like a total mess.

"I don't know... I feel wicked, wicked sick," Shiori replied.

"Morning sickness, eh? It's only 10:030 in the morning. Do you have the curse, maybe?" Harumi mused.

"Eh?! What do you mean?!" Shiori gasped.

"Er, well, I don't know...," Harumi trailed off.

"Shit. You don't mean....?" Shiori said in disbelief.

"Congratulaions, my friend, you have 'The Curse,'" Harumi said sarcastically.

"Wha?"

"In other words, you may as well be pregnant."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah."

"I'm pregnant?" Shiori said in disbelief.

"No shit," Harumi replied.

Shiori groaned. How was she going to tell Yori _this_? God, Life sucks when there's a fork in the road. Well, how else could she be sick this morning? She felt perfectly fine last night! Her being pregnant could be the only logical explanation for her sickness.


	20. What a jerk

**Teardrops on Black Roses**

**by Melodramaticperson2215**

**Sequel to Reincarnated... I know, It has a sucky title to it, but I lost my train of thought when It came to me... Oh well. Anyways, It's about Chihiro and Haku's first son, Yori, Who is Sixteen years old, and How he deals with this girl he found in the forest that he is the guardian of and meanwhile, has to take care of his younger sister while Haku and Chihiro are spending their anniversary in the Human world for two months. **

**Meanwhile a Civil war is going on in the Spirit world between the minister of the northern Spirit world and the ministers of the south (who just happen to be Kyo and Ryou) and when Chihiro and Haku come back from the Human world, Haku has to go to war and Yori has to take care of things for his family! (BTW, Haku and Chihiro are staying in Karuizawa) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away, but I do own the characters I made up... Or any of the songs that are quoted in this fanfic... All credit For the songs that are included in this fanfiction goes to My Chemical Romance, Taking Back Sunday, whoever wrote "Itsumo Nando Demo", Green Day, and Bowling for Soup . **

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**3rd pt of view... **

After Shiori visited Harumi, she went straight to Yori's room. He wouldn't mind. He told her that she could go there anytime. After all, she was staying there temporarily.

After she entered the room, she lay down on the extra futon. She fell asleep, thinking that maybe the sickness wouldn't be as bad when she woke up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yori's Pov**

Yori entered his room, still worrying about Shiori, how she was looking sick as hell that morning. He saw Shiori sleeping on the extra futon in his room. He looked at her worriedly. She looked as if she was in a lot of pain.

'No shit.... What the hell...,' She had said in her sleep. Yori chuckled a little. He wondered what she was thinking. He then approached the futon and bent down to push a strand of hair out of her face. Shiori woke up.

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!" She snapped.

"Whoa. Where the the heck did that come from?" Yori asked, astounded. Shiori suppressed a sigh.

"Sorry. I'm a light sleeper and I _hate_ it when people just wake me up because they're making too much noise or something or if they cathch me by surprise," She said.

"Oh, well that was too bad for you," Yori laughed.

"Says you," Shiori scoffed.

"You look like you have something on your mind," Yori murmured.

"It's nothing."

"Really? Sure you have nothing to tell me?"

"Really, Yori. Nothing's wrong, I promise."

"You're sure?"

"SERIOUSLY! I'M FINE!" Shiori snapped. This kind of disappointed Yori.

"Okay, okay. You do look a little pale, though. You know, you can tell me anything," Yori told her.

"Whatever."

_'She smells different than she used to. I Wonder what's wrong with her,' _Yori thought.

"You know, you're not as young as you think. You're at least, like, eighteen in spirit years, making me at least twenty-one," Yori explained.

"That's just wonderful."

"Alright, do you want anything to eat? Did you eat yet?"

"No, I didn't eat anything."

"Okay, well, do you want to get some lunch with me?" Yori asked.

"No thanks. I'm not that hungry."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. I'll just get some more rest," Shiori reassured him.

"Okay. I'll be back soon," Yori said as he kissed Shiori on the cheek.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Yori walked down the hallway, he bumped into somebody.

"Oh, sorry I-" He stopped once he recognized the familiar blonde hair and tan skin that could only belong to Sam.

"Sorry, man," Sam said, obviously having no idea who the hell Yori was.

"Shut the hell up," Yori replied.

"Whoa. Why are you so pissed?"

"Piss off!" Yori snapped.

"Who are you anyway, Mr. Dude?" Sam asked.

"Name's Yori. I know who you are, so you can shut up."

"Oh, yeah. You're the dude who always hangs out with Shiori 'cause you have no friends," Sam finally realized.

"She's my girlfriend, so back off," Yori threatened him.

"Ohhhh. Wow. Is that a _threat_, bro?" Sam said sarcastically.

"Look, don't mess with me. It would actually be the smartest thing that you would do with your life. I _saw_ what happened in the Boiler Room the other day."

"Well, that's how I do things. And also, is that why Shiori's scent changed? You actually got her pregnant. A wuss like you as a father.... Wow," Sam snickered.

"WHAT?!"

"What, she didn't tell you yet. Wow. I can tell you're a spirit, so how come you didn't notice yet? It's obvious that she's pregnant with _your_ child. The poor thing's gonna grow up with issues. Don't know what Shiori sees in a loser like you. Ha ha ha," Sam sneered.

"Piss off. You're the loser," Yori growled as he punched Sam in the face, which gave Sam a black eye.

Yori ran back to his room and rushed to the extra futon. He frantically prodded Shiori's arm until she finally woke up.

"What? Didn't I tell you I was going to sleep?" Shiori yawned.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU _TELL_ ME YOU'RE PREGNANT?! Yori yelled.

"What? How did you find out? Did Harumi tell you?!" Shiori gasped.

"Of course not! Harumi would never tell a friend's secret! She's too trustworthy! That Sam kid told me. I bumped into him on my way to the dining room. I rushed back up here as soon as I could. Do you not trust me? Did you think that I'd be angry?"

"You met Sam. That idiot told you I was pregnant," Shiori muttered. "Of course. It's obvious he'd do something so idiotic. Yes... I thought you'd be angry."

"I wouldn't be angry with you. No wonder you looked so pale and sick this morning. I'm so sorry I was so stupid not to even notice the change in your scent. Next time your sick or if something like this actually happens again, please tell me. I'll take care of you," Yori suppressed a sigh.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Yori murmured.


	21. Get away from it for a while

**Teardrops on Black Roses**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the songs I use in this story, they all obviously belong to the artists who wrote the songs. I also obviously don't own Miyazaki's **_**Spirited Away**_**, but I do own the characters that I made up ;)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3rd point of view**

"Hmmm.... maybe we should get a place of our own?" Yori mused.

"You know, you don't have to make such a big fuss about it," Shiori sighed.

"Ah, but yes I do. Look, we can't just live with either Isao or Harumi and the baby. It would be way too cramped. It wouldn't be the right kind of environment for a growing child," Yori replied.

"I guess you're right," Shiori muttered. "I just wish you wouldn't frett so much."

"Look, I don't really want to keep repeating this over and over. I love both you and our unborn child. Grasp that," Yori said, embarrassed.

"Love you too."

"By the way, I'm spending the night in the boiler room. My head hurts from all this commotion. Stay with Harumi and have some girl time," Yori suggested.

"Alright," Shiori replied.

For the next hour, Shiori and Yori discussed their future plans and Yori decided to see Yubaba about him and Shiori getting their own place in the bathhouse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean there aren't any freakin' rooms available?!" Yori snapped.

"Is that any way to talk to your boss?" The oversized witch and owner of the bathhouse, Yubaba, narrowed her eyes.

"I don't even flippin' work for you!!" Yori replied angrily. This was really starting to piss him off.

"Ah, but your father does. Do you want me to rip away his paycheck? You know I can if I want to. There's nothing holding me back," Yubaba threatened.

"Fine, I'll wait another month. You said that's when the next room will be available, am I right?"

"Yes. I'm glad you see things my way. I can guarentee that the room will be your's for keeps. Leave now," Yubaba muttered as she forced Yori out of her suite with her weird telekinetic witch power.

"Stupid bitch. She's lucky I didn't suck her dry yet," Yori muttered as he was wating in the elevator. He started to whistle some unfamiliar tune as he went to Kamaji's. A lot of people started yelling at Yori on his way there. Yori always gave people three strikes before he really loses it.

"Hey, Yori, did you get that vampire girl pregnant? You losers really are meant for eachother!" One yelled. _Strike one_.

"Wow, I didn't know he had it in him!" Another said. Yori balled his fists, getting ready for a fight. _Strike two_.

"Nah, I bet it's some other guy. Yori's too much of a wimp to begin with. He'll never be a father. I can guarantee he won't get a mate, either," Sam declared, who just happened to be walking by and heard all of the commotion. _STRIKE THREE!_

"ALL YOU PEOPLE PISS THE HELL OFF! NOW! Listen here and listen _good_. Shiori _is _pregnant with _my _child. I don't care what the hell you people do, as long as you don't hurt my family. I will take Shiori as my mate and you have to respect that or else I _will_ go to drastic measures. Heed this threat, or you'll regret it. I promise," Yori growled.

Suddenly, people started to back off. Yorti sighedin relief and took the elevator down to the boiler room. He opened the slide door.

"How are you, Yori?" Kamaji said to Yori, although Yori didn't even said anything yet. This still kind of got on Yori's nerves sometimes, but not today. He was already pissed off enough.

"Shiori-chan is pregnant, am I right?" Kamaji went on. Yori nodded.

"Yeah," Yori replied.

"But you're just kids!" Kamaji exclaimed. Yori suddenly thought that was a stupid thing for Kamaji to say.

"So what? There are girls around here who are around Shiori's age who are pregnant and guys around my age or a year younger who are the fathers. It's how things are done around here," Yori shrugged.

"Oh yeah. That's right, isn't it?" Kamaji realized suddenly. Yori rolled his eyes at the elderly spirit.

"Anyways, can I spend the night here? Just to get away from the commotion for a little bit?"

"Fine," Kamaji replied as he made a place for Yori to sleep. That night, Yori finally got a good night's sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**

**Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. School is a bitch as always. My Spanish teacher hates me just because I have bad handwriting. I mean, I can't help it! I keep practicing, but it never gets any better! And she's such a jerk! God! Life sucks when you're not eating ice-cream****... heh. **

**Review or else it's ninja star in the forehead for You!!! :)**


	22. Author's note Bad news

**Teardrops on Black Roses**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the songs I use in this story, they all obviously belong to the artists who wrote the songs. I also obviously don't own Miyazaki's **_**Spirited Away**_**, but I do own the characters that I made up ;)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note/ Bad News:**

**Hi. Sorry, I can't update for a while because my computer got screwed because something went wrong with the Norton Anti Virus system that my brother installed... Anyways, I'm using my great aunt's computer and I just know it would really piss her off if I went upstairs to her part of the house constantly just to use the computer. Maybe I'll be able to get a new computer soon... Sorry. :(**

-Your's truly

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**

**Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. School is a bitch as always. My Spanish teacher hates me just because I have bad handwriting. I mean, I can't help it! I keep practicing, but it never gets any better! And she's such a jerk! God! Life sucks when you're not eating ice-cream... heh. **

**Review or else it's ninja star in the forehead for You!!! **


	23. Girl time! Teehee!

**Teardrops on Black Roses**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the songs I use in this story, they all obviously belong to the artists who wrote the songs. I also obviously don't own Miyazaki's **_**Spirited Away**_**, but I do own the characters that I made up ;)**

**Right now I'm typing.... Via my Aunt's computer (Again :P)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiori was now four months pregnant. She was walking around the bathhouse, in the hallway. She bumped in Harumi, who had a huge grin on her face. Shiori had moved back to Harumi's room two days after Yori found out she was pregnant.

"You're getting a makeover tonight," She told Shiori. "A major one, just for fun. And we'll see how Yori looks at the big banquet tonight."

Tonight, there would be a big banquet in the great dining hall because the Prime Minister of the Northern Spirit World, Hiro Nakoro, would be coming to discuss the war. Everyone was making such a big deal out of it.

"Sure!" Shiori laughed. "I'd love to, but I'm a little scared. Ha ha! I can't believe the time when Yori found out that I was pregnant because of that stupid Sam kid. I hate him."

"Who says I'm stupid?" A new voice said. It was Sam. "At least I told that loser you were pregnant so that I could save you the trouble. After all, that guy doesn't deserve a goddess like you."

"Shut up, you freak. She's taken and Yori is a much nicer guy than you are. _You're_ the loser. So just leave Shiori alone and stop harrassing her," Harumi growled defensively."She's happy with Yori so you can just go away."

"U-Um, you guys... can you just be quiet? Please?" Shiori mumbled insecurely.

"Sure, let's leave," Harumi muttered as she grabbed Shiori's hand and walked away.

Suddenly, before she knew it, Shiori was in the bathroom in her's and Harumi's room. There were probably around at least ten bags of make-up and nail polish. There were tons of dresses, too.

"No one will care that you're a vampire," Harumi declared. "You'll be the most beautiful one in the room, vampire or not. Pregnant or not. All the guys will be mooning over you, especially Yori."

"Umm... Is this going to be something I'll regret?" Shiori muttered, basically just to herself. "I don't know about this..."

"Oh, Come on! Let's have a little girl time!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**

**Yeah, I know, it's short. But school starts tommorrow and I'm just updating this via my Aunt's computer because she was nice enough to let me use it. Tommorow, a new day, another bitching from my Spanish teacher. She's so mean. **

**Once again, review or else it's ninja star in the forehead for you! :D**

**-xoxoxox, **

**Your's truly**


	24. Enter the prime minister

**Teardrops on Black Roses**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the songs I use in this story, they all obviously belong to the artists who wrote the songs. I also obviously don't own Miyazaki's **_**Spirited Away**_**, but I do own the characters that I made up ;)**

**Right now I'm typing.... Via my Aunt's computer (Again :P)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harumi was finished giving Shiori her makeover. In fact, Shiori nearly looked like a completely different person. Harumi had applied eyeliner and some pink lipgloss. She'd also applied a little blush.

The dress Shiori wore was black. It was spaghetti-strapped and hugged her curves. She was also wearing some black high heels. Shiori smiled as she looked herself in the mirror. She wore the necklace Yori'd given her on her birthday. She stared into the mirror. _Who is this girl that I've become? She's so different..._

"Ta-da! The totally new you!" Harumi exclaimed. She was wearing a pink dress that went down to her knees and was strapless. She, also, was stunningly beautiful. She and Shiori laughed together. "Yori's gonna flip!"

"Nah, he'll be his usual self. Don't get your hopes up," Shiori replied. Harumi giggled. She had started dating a worker at the bathhouse, Maro, a month ago. Shiori didn't know about Maro, though, he didn't seem like a really good person...

"Alright, well, let's go to the banquet."

She and Shiori left the room. When they finally reached the big dining hall, narly everyone was staring at them, even the Prime Minister of the northern Spirit World, Hiro Nakoro.

Hiro Nakoro was young to be the prime minister. He took the physical form of a sixteen year old boy and was still very well-respected. But he was actually around fifty years old mentally. Don't take him for granted, even though he looked young. No one ever dared to cross his path. You'd never want to get him angry because he had a _wicked _bad temper. And when people get _that_ angry, you _do not_ want to piss them off. Seriously.

It turned out Harumi was right. Yori's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He was wearing a white shirt under his smokey gray coat and also wore a blue tie. He also had on some grey slacks and black loafers.

Shiori took a seat next to Yori, who was on her right. The prime minister was only a few seats away. Harumi sat next to her on her left. The spirits were talking because they were waiting for others to arrive at the important dinner. Harum's boyfriend, Maro, sat on her left. Harumi glared at Sam, who happened to be sitting directly across the table from her. He just smirked at her and mockingly blew her a kiss. Shiori and Yori rolled their eyes as Harumi and Maro just glared at Sam.

"So I guess you could say the Shiori doesn't even look pregnant," Harumi whispered to Yori excitedly so that no one else could hear. "I'm the one who did the _whole_ make-over. So I'm the one you have to thank."

Yori blushed furiously. "Shiori is always beautiful no matter what. Inside and out. But, yes, she does look extremely beautiful tonight."

Amusement danced in Harumi's eyes. "Hahaha. Well, whatever floats your boat."

Yori turned to Shiori. "I want you to meet the prime minister, Hiro Nakoro. Hiro-sama, this is Shiori."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Hiro spoke softly. "I've heard a lot about you. You're the vampire girl."

Shiori winced and Hiro gave her an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to offend you in any way."

"It's all right," She replied wryly, rolling her eyes. "I don't _mind _it. Spirits are always talking about me behind my back, anyhow. So keep doing it for all I care. After all, you're _so _ important to the whole Spirit World, right?"

"Shiori!" Yori exclaimed, nudging her. "That's the prime minister. I'm really sorry,

Hiro-sama. Please excuse us."

Hiro smiled an almost... amused and yet triumphant smile. "It's okay, Yori. After all, how can I stay _angry _at such a beautiful woman. I'm truly sorry, Shiori-chan."

At that, Yori glared. Was Hiro flirting?!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**

**Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. School is a bitch as always. My Spanish teacher hates me just because I have bad handwriting. I mean, I can't help it! I keep practicing, but it never gets any better! And she's such a jerk! God! Life sucks when you're not eating ice-cream... heh. **

**Review or else it's ninja star in the forehead for You!!! **


	25. War sucks

**Teardrops on Black Roses**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the songs I use in this story, they all obviously belong to the artists who wrote the songs. I also obviously don't own Miyazaki's **_**Spirited Away**_**, but I do own the characters that I made up ;)**

**Right now I'm typing.... Via my Aunt's computer (Again :P)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay. That was it. Hiro was starting to get on Harumi and Yori's nerves. Shiori was Yori's lover, not Hiro's. But nothing gets in the way of Hiro and his way with women. Most women found Hiro charming, intelligent, handsome, brave, kind, and down-to-earth. Yori and Harumi, however, did not think that. They did think he was a respectable prime minister, though.

Finally, the meeting started. Now Hiro could stop flirting annoyingly with all of the female students,

"All right. It has come to my attention that many, many soldiers are struggling to survive in the war," Hiro started. Shiori felt Harumi stiffen. She placed a hand on her shoulder, comforting her. "But the war is not getting any better. We need more soldiers. The new age limit will be fifteen years old for men. Women will not have to go to war, but the men do. We need more reinforcements."

"But, Hiro-sama!" Shiori protested, jumping up in her chair. That would mean Yori would have to go to war as well. He was sixteen years old. "We need the workers at the bathhouse, and these men's mates are getting more and more depressed without them. What if their being dematerialized as we speak?! Please!"

Everyone in the dining room was staring down at her besides Chihiro, Lin, and Harumi. Yori stared at Shiori with concern, love, and a hell of a lot more. Hiro gave her a look of sympathy.

"Yes, but we must do what we can. I understand what women are going through, but I can guarantee that the soldiers will be back before you know it. The mean that are sixteen and older and are still not at war must leave tommorrow."

And with that, Hiro ended the meeting after discussing another two petty topics. Yori took Shiori out for a walk by his little pond **(A/n: Sorry, but "His little pond...." lol. Sorry I just had to laugh at that)** and forest.

"Yori," Shiori whispered at the little pond place. "Are you really going to... _war?!_ What about the baby?"

"I have to do what I can," Yori said evenly, but still softly. "You know I do. I'm sorry. And I wish that this would all just go away. I wish I could take care of you and our child. Take care of my sister and my mother. They need you. I need you to take care of things. Please."

"But what... what if the baby is born before you return...?"

"If the baby is a boy, name him Katsuro, which means "victorious son." If the baby is a girl, name her Ai, which means love."

"Okay. I haven't thought of any names yet, so we'll go with those," Shiori agreed. Yori nodded and they walked back to the bathhouse, not speaking one word to eachother.

When they got to the back of the bathhouse near the lake, they lingered there for a kissed Shiori gently, his lips softly brushing against her's. He held her for a long time. He kissed her stomach and the baby moved for the first time.

"Yes... that's right.. I'm your father," Yori cooed. This was the soft side of Yori. He never showed his soft side to anyone but Shiori. This comforted Shiori.

"You're kind of cute when you act like a doting father," Shiori giggled. Yori rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Whatever makes you happy."

"Then stay," Shiori begged, pouting.

Yori's gaze softened. "You know I can't. But I will write to you when I get the chance. I promise."

"Okay."

Yori decided to change the subject. "You know, you looked really beautiful in that dress tonight."

"Yeah, Harumi gave me one of her extreme make-overs," Shiori laughed.

"You didn't even look pregnant. But I'm still angry at Hiro-sama."

"Oh, don't be so jealous!"

Yori laughed as Shiori pecked him on the cheek. She was his haven, his angel, his _everything._ She was the one person that helped him get away from everything and all of the gossip that the stupid freakin' workers spread. And this war was taking away everything from him.

Yori once again brushed his lips against her's, only longer than the previous time he did so.

"Do you want to stay in my and Isao's room tonight? Our last night together.... for a while."

"Yes!"

"All right. Then we should be getting back now. It's late."

They walked inside the bathhouse, to Yori's room. They held hands the whole way there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**

**Today I just finished watching Recess: School's Out! The Best movie EVER! Hahaha, just kidding.** **I need reviews!!! Hahaha! : ) Give me ideas and tell me what you think! Express yourself! **

**Review or else it's ninja star in the forehead for You!!! :P**


	26. What a good start for the day

**Teardrops on Black Roses**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the songs I use in this story, they all obviously belong to the artists who wrote the songs. I also obviously don't own Miyazaki's **_**Spirited Away**_**, but I do own the characters that I made up ;)**

**Right now I'm typing.... Via my Aunt's computer (Again :P)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the early morning, Shiori was woken up by Yori. He had on a small, sad smile and was already dressed. He was wearing some black jeans, a gray shirt, and a heavy black coat. He was holding a suitcase.

"You're leaving?" Shiori whispered sadly. He nodded, but when he spoke, his eyes were expressing much more than his words.

"I have to. You know that."

Shiori was speechless. She followed Yori to the train station. Harumi would be coming with them.

Shiori wondered when yori would be back from the war. She wondered a lot of things; if he would be okay, if he would die or not, etc.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**

**I need reviews!!! Hahaha! : ) Give me ideas and tell me what you think! Express yourself! By the way, do you guys know of any poems that are sad, but are appropriate enough to be recited in an english class? I keep looking on the internet, but I can't find any good ones.**

**Please let me know if you know any. And if you know any, can they be written by well-known poets that a bunch of high school kids probably wouldn't know about? The deadline is Sunday, 'cause I have to let my english teacher know on Monday. It's basically counted as a project grade. I have to recite a poem that is more than twenty lines, and has 100 hundred words or more. Thanks! Sorry for the hassle, the short chapter, and the long author's note.**

**Review or else it's ninja star in the forehead for You!!! :P**

**-Your's Truly**


	27. Getting along with a soon to be grandma

**Teardrops on Black Roses**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the songs I use in this story, they all obviously belong to the artists who wrote the songs. I also obviously don't own Miyazaki's **_**Spirited Away**_**, but I do own the characters that I made up ;)**

**Right now I'm typing.... Via my Aunt's computer (Again :P)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The train left. Harumi had to practically drag Shiori back to the bathhouse. They were know in Chihiro and Haku's chambers with Lin and Chihiro.

"Hey, I know," Lin said, trying to brighten the mood. "How about we go to Zeniba's. I went with Chihiro once, and it was really fun."

"Who's Zeniba?" Shiori asked, confused.

"Who's Zeniba?!" Harumi gaped at Shiori. "Zeniba is Yubaba's twin sister, who is a witch as well. She's much nicer than Yubaba."

Chihiro elbowed Harumi. "You know Yubaba has super hearing. Quiet down."

"Hey, it's true," Lin protested, trying to stand up for her niece. "Zeniba is way nicer than Yubaba."

"Whatever," Chihiro said. "Let's just go. Kamaji has some tickets, I hear. Maybe he won't mind if we take them."

"Harumi and I will go to Kamaji's," Lin said. "You guys can go to the train station and we'll meet you there."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiori and Chihiro waited at the train station for both Lin and Harumi and the train. Out of boredom, Shiori started up a conversation.

"I wonder when they'll get here," she said.

"Soon, I hope," Chihiro replied distantly. She sighed. Then she said something that really surprised Shiori. "I'm so sorry about my son... he's always so confused and he knows nothing about love. I remember when he was with Aki-chan. He never spent as much time with her as he should've and because of that, he lost her. But now he has you, and soon I'll be having a grandchild. I feel so old..."

"No, no," Shiori laughed. "You're not old, Chihiro-san. But, yeah, I mean, what fifteen-year-old girl has _this _kind of body?! I'm pregnant, and I'm only fifteen. But, I do hope that Yori comes back soon..."

"I know Yori and Haku will be back before we know it."

After Chihiro said that, everything was silent. A minute later, Lin and Harumi arrived with the tickets and the train got there after another five minutes or so.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**

**I need reviews!!! Hahaha! : ) Give me ideas and tell me what you think! Express yourself! I think I'll post another chapter tommorrow, maybe.**

**Review or else it's ninja star in the forehead for You!!! :P**

**-Your's Truly**


	28. Life is a battlefield

**Teardrops on Black Roses**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the songs I use in this story, they all obviously belong to the artists who wrote the songs. I also obviously don't own Miyazaki's **_**Spirited Away**_**, but I do own the characters that I made up ;)**

**Right now I'm typing.... Via my Aunt's computer (Again :P)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the battlefield (A day after the when last chapter took place)...**

Yori stood there, staring at around a thousand dead bodies that were lying dead on the battlefield. So many children, women, and parents lost these men that were most likely close to them. These men were probably fathers, husbands, or maybe even grandfathers. Then Yori thought about Shiori. It's only been one day, and he yearned to see her face again.

He was about to buy a ring so that he could propose to her, but then the stupid freakin' prime minister announced that younger boys had to go to war. It was freakin' pointless. Then someone punched his shoulder to snap him back to reality. Yori finally realized that there was a bunch of gunfights happening right before his own eyes. Yori looked up and saw that it was his own father, Haku.

"Pay the hell attention!" Haku yelled. "You're going to get yourself killed! Do you want that?! You've already abandoned your girlfriend when she needed you the most. What more mistakes can you make?! Your first child is going to be born in just a few months! Do you want to kill yourself and not live to see your own child?!"

"D-Dad," Yori stuttered. "I can't just leave..."

"Yeah, well, I don't want to see you screw up again, and I know the prime minister well enough so I could probably get you back to the bathhouse, but probably only to witness your own child's birth. Now move your ass, turtle!"

Whoa. That was pretty harsh coming from Haku. Yori flinched. He looked up at his father, who always seemed to be looking down at him. This time, Haku's eyes were gentler.

"I know that life's been hard on you, but you need to pay attention _now. _Just please listen to what I say for once," Haku said. This angered Yori. His father never listened to _him_. Right now, this was the only time Yori could stand up to Haku.

"Okay, no. You never listened to me before. Just because I don't look like either you or mom, doesn't mean you can neglect me. You've been paying attention to Mei, and I'm okay with that, I guess... but still. I'm your only son and you need to pay more attention to what's going on in my life. Not just Mei's. And you missed your whole son's childhood. You're going to be a grandfather soon, and you need to realize your responsibilities."

Haku just blinked and said nothing. Yori sighed and turned away, ready to be shot any second.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Oh my god. I am so happy that we got a snow day today. I got to sleep in today, finally. Since I'm so happy, I decided to update today. For those of you who are into Twilight, check out my new fanfic called My Life, My Pain, My Struggles. Basically, It's about Jasper and how I think his life would be if he never met Alice or any of the Cullens. The chapters are pretty lengthy, I promise. **

**I ****need reviews!!! Hahaha! : ) Give me ideas and tell me what you think! Express yourself! I think I'll post another chapter tommorrow, maybe.**

**Review or else it's ninja star in the forehead for You!!! :P**

**-Your's Truly**


	29. Embarrassing photos

**Teardrops on Black Roses**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the songs I use in this story, they all obviously belong to the artists who wrote the songs. I also obviously don't own Miyazaki's **_**Spirited Away**_**, but I do own the characters that I made up ;)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At Zeniba's (The time the last chapter took place. It's morning.)**

Chihiro, Zeniba, Harumi, Lin, and Shiori were having a cup of tea. They were sitting in Zeniba's kitchen. Lin, Harumi, Chihiro, and Shiori had spent the night at Zeniba's. Zeniba was very maternal, of course.

"The prime minister," Zeniba said, taking a sip of tea, "has done a lot of crazy, idiotic, and moronic things. This idea that he just came up with, to make every man go to war, is the most moronic."

"I respect him," Chihiro said quietly. "He's okay. But he took my husband and my son away from me. I can't accept that, but I know I just... have to."

"He took my brother away," Harumi murmured. "I hate him."

"Aw, c'mon, Haru," Lin said, smiling. Even though the smile was rather forced. " Cheer up a bit."

Everyone fell silent, except Shiori, who had been silent the whole visit. Shiori liked Zeniba, though. Chihiro told everyone to just call Zeniba Granny.

"Shiori," Zeniba spoke at last. "What do you think of all of this? Surely you _miss_ Yori."

"Of course I do, Granny," Shiori replied. "It's just... I worry about him a lot. I mean, he's, I don't know. He's Yori. He's my boyfriend. He's my best friend. And above all else, he's the father of our child. Of course I miss him."

"Yes, I can remember when Chihiro and Haku brought Yori to visit here. Obviously, Yori was really small. Here, I have pictures," Zeniba murmured. Lin smiled deviously. Chihiro rolled her eyes. Lin would obviously use it against Yori when her returned from

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the battlefield, meanwhile...**

Yori just stood next to eachother, Haku blinking. He was in shock, probably. Both him and Yori probably forgot where they were.

"Sorry," Haku said curtly. "I didn't know."

"Yeah, well now you do," Yori muttered. "Now I guess I should pay attention if I don't want to get shot. Otherwise, I would be committing suicide."

"Wait. You're right. I just don't want to see you screw up in life. I'm sorry I've been a... shithead," Haku said, laughing when he said that he was a shithead. Yori sighed, and hugged his father. Haku, surprised, just hugged Yori back.

"NIGIHAYAMA!!" a soldier yelled. Yori and Haku didn't know which Nigihayama the soldier meant; there were two of them. "DID YOU FORGET WHERE YOU ARE?! WE'RE IN A FREAKING GUN FIGHT, FOR HELL'S SAKE!"

"Oh, yeah," Yori realized, joking. Haku just looked at Yori increduocly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back at Zeniba's....**

"Wow," Shiori giggled. "These pictures of Yori are so funny!"

"I know!" Harumi laughed. "Look at the picture of him with pie all over his face!"

All of them laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I got my computer fixed! Whoo! Now I can update more! Express yourself. Review or else it's ninja star in the forehead for you! lol :)**


End file.
